Te necesito
by Lady Lathenia
Summary: El juró que jamás iba a volver a amar a nadie. Ella busca el amor que se le había negado desde siempre. Se detestan, pero el destino se encarga de unirlos, para darles lo que jamás han tenido de verdad. ¿Podrán vencer sus miedos y encontrar juntos la luz?
1. Elegía

"**Te necesito"**

**1. Elegía**

La Iglesia estaba fría, glacial e iluminada por la luz tenue del sol, cual atravesaba los hermosos vídriales..A trabes de estos se podía ver un día nublado, todo símbolo que se avecinaba una tormenta. Pero ya nada le importaba, ni el frío glacial, ni las paredes góticas de la Iglesia, que hubiesen provocado que su corazón se sobrecogiera sino fuese ella quien yacía al frente de todos, en ese momento..en ese horroroso momento. Nada le conmovía, ni siquiera las paredes ni escaleras llenas de flores blancas y puras, haciendo contraste con las grises piedras que revestían la Iglesia..No había más que oscuridad en su corazón..y un profundo vacío que provocaba la muerte de ella..la única mujer que el iba a amar jamás..

Lo blanco y lo puro, y la luz se habían extinguido para siempre en su corazón de piedra, en su corazón muerto..Lo puro se había extinguido junto al cuerpo que yacía encerrado en las cuatro paredes del ataúd, cual reposaba frente al altar, donde un sacerdote se erguía frente a este, con sus vestimentas blancas y rojas..Cual miraba al ataúd con profundo dolor, con profunda compasión ante la familia que se encontraba al frente de él y del ataúd..con profundo dolor ante los amigos de la tierna y joven muchacha de 20 años que yacía fría y carente de vida al frente de todos..con profundo desgarro al toparse con los ojos grises que miraban al ataúd con expresión muerta..muerta del sufrimiento..muerta del odio..

El Sacerdote comenzó con su predica, cual resonaba potentemente por toda la Iglesia..lo que hacía que sus palabras tuviesen un efecto aún más sobrecogedor en el alma de todos los auditores, a excepción de él..él estaba más frío y muerto que nunca..su razón de vivir, su vida yacía en el ataúd..como le hubiese gustado haber intercambiado papeles..y que ella fuese la que estuviera llorándolo..

El sabía que si el hubiese muerto en vez de ella, ella hubiese seguido viviendo, aunque sea con un dolor y una angustia asquerosa..pero viviendo..ya que tenía a sus amigos que la hubiesen apoyado..y no se hubiese quedado estancada en el pasado, ya que siempre era una persona que vivía optimistamente, y veía con esperanzas a un futuro que lo único que prometía era oscuridad.. ella a pesar de la desgracia que los rodeaba, la guerra, y la muerte, siempre veía la luz..

Ella hubiese podido seguir viviendo sin él, aunque se le hubiese desgarrado el alma..ella se hubiese podido enamorar de otro, y este hubiese sido una mejor persona que él y la hubiese hecho más plena, más feliz de lo que el hubiese podido hacerla..el le hubiese dado la seguridad, la calidez y el amor que ella tanto quería..Juntos, ellos hubiesen podido tener una casa hermosa, en una pradera como a ella tanto le gustaba, y hubiesen tenido preciosos hijos..que correrían con ella de la mano, y la amarían con todo su ser, ya que ella hubiese sido una excelente madre..

Pero nada de eso sucedería..

Ni la casa en la pradera, ni sus hijos..ni la seguridad que ella deseaba..ni el marido que ella tanto deseaba

Ya que todo estaba muerto..junto a ella..

Él solo le había traído puras desgracias..puro caos..y muerte..ella no estaría muerta sino se hubiese involucrado con él..Como se odiaba, como se detestaba..solo Dios sabía cuanto se odiaba a si mismo al provocar la muerte de la única persona que lo había entendido, que lo había amado, que lo había acompañado, que había sido su apoyo, su consuelo, su todo..

_-Ante nosotros se encuentra el cuerpo de una chica hermosa, valiente, que dio la vida por quienes amaba, que sacrifico todo lo que tenía con tal de asegurar y proteger la vida de quienes ella adoraba.._- dijo el Sacerdote con voz potente volviendo a la realidad al chico que se atormentaba con sus angustiantes pensamientos-_Sin duda su perdida va a ser tremenda para nosotros, en especial en los momentos que estamos viviendo, donde la esperanza se ve escasa para muchos. Pero no desesperen, no decaigan sigan peleando y dando todo por su prójimo, como lo hizo esta mujercita. Ella es un símbolo de esperanza y valentía.._

-Ella era más que eso- pensó el chico mientras una sensación de impotencia se apoderaba de su alma- ella era amor, ella era esperanza, ella era todo lo bueno que había en el mundo, todo lo blanco..toda la esperanza en la vida de muchos, en la vida de él..

_-Jamás podremos olvidarla, jamás podremos borrarla de nuestros pensamientos..ella siempre estará presente en nuestras mentes, y corazones.._- dijo el sacerdote haciendo que el chico volviese a la realidad, captando las palabras del hombre..era cierto..

Él, Draco Malfoy, jamás iba a poder olvidarla en su vida..jamás..por que ella fue su luz, fue su esperanza, fue su amor..y ahora sin ella, el se veía sumido nuevamente en la nada y en el caos de su vida..

El jamás se iba a volver a enamorar..porque si amar era sufrir así, porque amar era sentir el alma desgarrada..porque si amar y perder lo amado significaba lo que el estaba sintiendo, prefería morir..

El estaba seguro que jamás iba a volver a sonreír..nunca más nadie le iba hacer sentir así..nunca más nadie iba a provocarle un atisbo de sentimiento..por que sentir solo traía desgracias, sentir sentimientos por los demás lo destruía y lo hacía perderse, lo hacía matarse..

El había amado y ahora su corazón había dejado de latir con la perdida de quien amaba..el se había entregado en todo a la mujer que ahora yacía muerta..A pesar del terrible y gran amor que había sentido por esa mujer, este no había sido capaz de salvarla..

Se sentía tan solo, tan angustiado, tan desgarrado..su todo estaba muerto ahora, y ya nada le quedaba..todo hubiese sido mejor si el hubiese muerto y no ella..el sabía que jamás se iba a reponer de lo que estaba sucediendo, el sabía que jamás iba a volver a vivir con la muerte de ella..el no iba a poder superar su muerte..y se iba a encerrar nuevamente en el frío hielo e invierno que lo rodeaba..jamás iba a volver a latir su corazón. Estaba muerto, sentía su alma mutilada por todos lados..sentía que un frío metálico rodeaba su corazón..se sentía morir a cada segundo, a cada minuto..ya no había sentido de existencia..sentido de vivir..

Estaba condenado a una existencia monótona y gris..su vida ahora carecía de color, vida y calor..sin ella..El era nada..

_-Bueno..ahora como despedida sus seres más queridos van a despedirse de este ejemplo de mujer..-_dijo el hombre impresionando a Draco, cual se había perdido en sus pensamientos y había perdido la noción del tiempo, y se había impactado de que era hora de hablar..de cantar su elegía a la mujer que había amado y que se había llevado su alma

Draco Malfoy se paro ante la impresión de todos, con

su porte aristocrático y con su belleza, ahora más fría y triste que nunca..parecía un ángel caído..jamás nadie lo había visto así de dolido..jamás nadie lo había visto sufriendo tanto..

A pesar de su frialdad, muchas personas podían captar el aura de tristeza, impotencia y odio que despedía su cuerpo al caminar hacia el estrado

-"¡Acabo! ¡Estúpida palabra! ¿Por qué acabo? ¿No equivale esto a decir que todo quedo reducido a nada?"- exclamo el chico con voz potente y glacial provocando que muchos se estremecieran ante las duras palabras del chico- Estas palabras no son mías, son de Goethe, en su última obra Fausto..¿Acaso el legado que esta maravillosa mujer nos dejo en vida, vamos a reducirlo a la nada?..¿Acaso todo lo que ella nos dio se va a extinguir junto a su existencia?

-¿ACASO ELLA VA A QUEDAR REDUCIDA A NADA?- grito el chico con fuerza provocando muchos grititos de asombro..mientras señalaba con un dedo tembloroso el ataúd donde estaba el cuerpo de la hermosa mujer

Nadie podía dejar de mirarlo, estaban como hipnotizados..era impresionante el dominio que el tenía sobre las personas, a pesar de muchos de los que estaban presentes ahora lo odiaban, y le deseaban lo peor por quitarles a la chica que había iluminado muchas veces sus vidas..

-Ella no puede quedar reducida a nada..ya que ella fue una parte importantísima en la vida de todos ustedes, y mía también..por más que no les guste a muchos- dijo el chico dirigiendo sus glaciales ojos grises donde estaban sentados los ex Gryffindors- ella tiene que perdurar en nuestras memorias, para el resto de nuestras existencias..ya que ella fue el todo de muchos, y aunque no me crean..ella fue mi todo..y será mi todo..por que aunque no la tenga, aunque no la pueda tocar, aunque no la pueda besar, ella va a estar en mí..como un estigma..-sentenció el chico con firmeza, mientras miraba imperturbablemente a la familia de la chica- se que no les podré devolver a la que tanto aman..y no saben como me odio..no saben como me detesto..discúlpenme de verdad..se que no hay ninguna excusa que pueda mitigar el dolor que sienten..y el que yo siento..por que con la muerte de ella- dijo cerrando los ojos- yo también me he muerto para siempre..y nada ni nadie podrá devolverme la vida que ella solo supo darme..quiero decirles a todos los presentes que jamás volveré amar como lo hice, y que jamás volver a sentir nada por nadie..y que estoy tan muerto como ella..y para reinvidicarme en cierta parte del dolor que les he causado..les juro que jamás volverán a verme..- dijo el chico con frialdad, más sentía su voz quebrarse

Con una última mirada hacia el sacerdote quien lo miraba con una mirada penetrante y de profunda pena, se bajo del estrado, y se encamino hacia donde estaba la familia de la chica, y al quedarse al frente de la madre de esta..el se arrodillo y musito

-Ella me hizo jurarle que si le pasaba algo que le diese esto..-dijo el chico con una mirada triste mientras sacaba de su túnica un sobre y un collar calipso- lo compro en nuestra luna de miel en Rusia..cuídelo..

Y ante los ojos llorozos de la mujer, cual estaba siendo abrazada fuertemente por su marido, el chico se paro, y con una última mirada al ataúd, se puso a caminar por el pasillo entre las dos filas de bancos, a grandes zancadas, mientras en sus ojos comenzaban a brotar lagrimas..lagrimas de dolor..de verdadero dolor, y girandose por última vez susurro:

-A Dios Ginny..

Y diciendo esto salió finalmente de la Iglesia..con la promesa de jamás volver a amar marcando su ser

**CONTINUARA**

………………

…………

……

…

…

**Hola como les va? Espero que muy bien, bueno este es mi nuevo ff, espero que les haya gustado el primer capítulo..porfa dejen RR, que ya quiero ver si les gusto o no..jeje..Bueno muchas gracias por todo, y que les vaya bien**

**Atte**

**Nacha**

**¡¡PORFA DEJEN RR!**


	2. Daños Irreversibles

**2. "Daños irreversibles"**

Cinco años, solo cinco años ya habían pasado desde esa fatídica noche. Pareciese que el mundo se había encargado de hacerlos pasar tan rápido, tan veloces, tan vertiginosamente que producía en las tres personas que se encontraban frente la lápida de la pelirroja, un efecto similar, un efecto de desorientación y de falto de sentido..un efecto de vacío.

Tanto habían luchado, tanto habían sangrado, y finalmente vencido. ¿Pero a que costo, ¿a que costo valió la victoria?

A muchas muertes, a mucho sufrimiento, a mucha angustia. La victoria pide a las personas que la anhelan, muerte y sufrimiento, para así dejarse obtener. Y ellos tres, amigos desde la niñez habían experimentado eso, durante todos los años que duro la interminable guerra, de interminable desesperación ante la destrucción que se ceñía siempre sobre ellos, siempre sobre los que amaban y sobre lo que más cuidaban.

Se reunían esa fría tarde de noviembre, donde el viento revolvía salvajemente sus cabellos, sin compasión alguna, para recordar quien había sido una gran hermana, una gran compañera, una gran amiga: Ginny Weasley.

Voldemort había caído hace solo unos meses, y por fin el mundo mágico estaba comenzando a respirar con tranquilidad, con relajación. Las personas ya comenzaban a salir de sus casas ya más naturalmente, sin la constante tensión de encontrar a un mortífago o a un dementor en la esquina, con el solo deseo de quitarles la vida y arrancarles el alma, por mera entretención. El caos ya se estaba disipando, pero era mucho pedir que la destrucción desapareciera junto a las personas que la causaron. Los daños eran irreversibles para muchos, ya que la muerte de un ser amado, de un ser querido al que tanto se le ama, jamás, jamás puede ser reemplazado por nada ni nadie, y ni la venganza ni el odio van a llenar el vació que nos causa la perdida del ser amado. Nada puede llenarlo, solo se tiene que intentar superarlo y recordar a este con dulzura y amor. Pero era tan difícil, tan complicado..

Harry Potter confirmó esto en sangre propia al acabar con Voldemort finalmente. Creía que asesinando a quien le había quitado la vida a una de sus más queridas amigas y ex novia, podría quedarse tranquilo y llenar el vació que le causaba esa terrible perdida, pero no. Se sentía más vació que nunca, al igual que sus dos compañeros quienes miraban con expresión ausente la tumba, perdidos en sus propios pensamientos. La pérdida era para siempre, y tenían que aprender a vivir con ella.

-Ron..-susurro una mujer de rostro pálido pero hermoso, de cabello castaño largo y rizado, mientras ponía una mano sobre el hombro del hombre pelirrojo y alto y flaco que comenzaba a sollozar con fuerza, y caía de rodillas al pasto al frente de la blanca lapida de mármol donde yacía Ginny desde hace cinco años

-Hermione no..-dijo el chico que vivió, quien se encontraba a la izquiera de la castaña, sosteniendo la mano de esta con dulzura, mas con fuerza. Sus ojos estaban más verdes que nunca..su rostro algo palido y flaco por las semanas que estuvo peleando contra la muerte, ya que antes de aniquilar a Voldemort, este lo había maldecido con un virus extraño, que casi se lo lleva al otro mundo. Estaba alto, y ya no se parecía al chico debil físicamente de antaño, sino parecía un hombre fuerte y seguro de si mismo. Un hombre que había vivido demasiado para sus cortos años.

-Es que no lo soporto Harry..-dijo la chica volteándose, y mirando con sus ojos castaño claro al chico, mientras se abrazaba a su espalda y comenzaba a sollozar- es que Harry esto no debería haber pasado jamás..ella debería estar viva..

-Pero no lo esta Hermione, no lo esta..-dijo Ron Weasley adolorido desde el suelo mientras secaba de su rostro las lágrimas, y giraba su rostro pecoso, y sus ojos azules inundados por la tristeza, una tristeza desgarradora que muchos hubiesen jurado jamás ver en esos ojos azules, ante llenos de vida y alegría..La guerra le había afectado, y ya no era el chico explosivo de hace años, y no era tan alegre tampoco, pero seguía siendo el mismo chico leal y valiente, el mismo buen amigo, que daba la cuota de alegría a sus dos mejores amigos, quienes tendían a ver con mayor pesimismo las cosas.

El chico se paro, y dejo a un lado de la lápida se su hermana, las hermosas flores blancas que había traído, y se giro a sus dos amigos quienes le miraban con intensidad, y avanzando unos cortos pasos, llego donde ellos y los abrazo a los dos con fuerza.

Los tres se quedaron abrazados por mucho tiempo. Se necesitaban más que nunca, era cierto que había pasado hace cinco años la muerte de la chica, pero con el ritmo de la guerra contra Voldemort, no habían tenido tempo para lamentarse ni de asimilar la terrible muerte de esta. La muerte y las bajas dentro de la Orden del Fénix eran pan de cada día, cada día habían bajas o muertes lamentables. Y por desgracias, y por la velocidad en que se desarrollaban los acontecimientos no habían podido asimilar en un cien por ciento todas las perdidas, incluyendo la de Ginny. Y ahora con el fin de la guerra, con el fin de todo el caos generado por el mal de Voldemort, por fin podían con relajo poder respirar y llorar a los caídos..

Los tres ex Gryffindors habían pasado por mucho sufrimiento y dolor juntos, y también alegrías y diversión, como por ejemplo como se encargaban de fastidiar a Dolores Umbridge en quinto año, o las bromas que hacían en las clases de Snape, aunque fuesen mínimas, o las aventuras en el bosque prohibido. En fin tantas experiencias se habían encargado de unirlos, que ya parecían una sola persona, sabían lo que el otro pensaba, como el otro sufría, como el otro se alegraba. Se entendían y comprendían a la perfección. Se complementaban y cada uno daba lo mejor de si mismo, para que esa amistad que había superado muertes, traiciones y dolores pudiese mantenerse en pie. Y así se lo habían prometido desde que se conocieron a los once años, y ahora a los 26 seguían de pie, luchando por mantenerse unidos, y dándose todo el apoyo que necesitaron durante esos duros años de guerra, y que necesitaban después de todo.

La amistad para ellos era sagrada, ya que sin ella no estarían donde estaban, vivos; ni física ni espiritualmente.

Hermione rompió el abrazo mientras se secaba las lagrimas con el dorso de su camisa negr, mientras le sonreía a sus dos amigos que imitaban lo mismo que ella hacía..

-Bueno, ya que estamos acá chicos, tengo que decirles algo..-dijo la muchacha con firmeza, sorprendiendo a sus dos amigos y compañeros aurors por el tono de su voz

-Qué es lo que pasa Hermione?- pregunto Harry con voz preocupada

-Verán..-dijo la chica dudando- les tengo que contar que voy a..hacer un viaje..

-Que?- pregunto el pelirrojo con intensidad mientras tomaba la mano de la castaña, como queriendo transmitirle su impresión

-Qué tu que, Hermione?- pregunto Harry más sereno, aunque estaba tan impactado como Ron

-Verán, después de todos estos años de guerra..-dijo la muchacha- y como por fin Harry venció a Voldemort..

-Que es lo que quieres decir?- pregunto el moreno

-Estoy cansada Harry, es hora que me tome un descanso, quiero sanarme..Después de tantos años de lucha, de perdidas y angustias..he decidido que quiero alejarme de todo lo que me recuerde a cosas dolorosas..-dijo la muchacha mientras una lagrima se escapaba de su pálido rostro- quiero olvidarme del dolor que sentí..

-Hermione, no puedes huir del dolor..ya que el dolor esta en ti..-dijo Ron sabiamente, mientras se tocaba el corazón- el dolor va a ir contigo donde quiera que vayas, lo mejor y lo más sano que puedes hacer es ir superándolo de a poco..estoy de acuerdo que te vayas..

-Ron..-musito Hermione, mientras se secaba las lagrimas

-Yo también Hermione..-replico Harry- estoy de acuerdo que te vayas a descansar, a recuperarte de toda esta mierda que viviste..pero recuerda que huyendo no es la forma de olvidar el dolor..los recuerdos están en tu mente, no en los lugares..tienes que ser fuerte y no derrumbarte, tienes que renovar fuerzas, y es verdad que lo más sano es que te vayas unos meses..pero recuerda que el dolor por la muerte de Ginny, ni de la pequeña Olive se van a olvidar..

-Olive..-susurro la castaña volviendo a romper en llanto, mientras tomaba la mano de Ron a quien le comenzaban a brotar nuevas lagrimas..

-Ya Mione..-dijo el pelirrojo besando la cabeza de la castaña con dulzura- ella tiene que estar en algún lugar mejor que en esta tierra..

-Ya lo sé Ron..pero no puedo evitar sentirme culpable..-dijo la castaña con dolor

-Y yo tampoco..te debería haber cuidado más esa noche...pero no hablemos de culpas Hermione, nadie la tiene, estábamos en el momento incorrecto, en el lugar inadecuado, todos..hasta Ginny..-dijo el pelirrojo con dolor, mientras le dirigía una mirada a la tumba de su hermana

-A donde piensas irte Hermione?- le pregunto Harry, tratando de cvambiar de tema, no quería que sus dos amigos recordaran la perdida de Olive, cual para ellos había sido muy dura

-Pensaba irme a Cornwalls, es una preciosa playa..y bueno mis padres tienen una casita de playa bien hermosa, al lado del pueblo..y bueno ahí pasaba mis veranos, y me vendría bien irme unos meses..para descansar, desintoxicarme de todo esto, no creen?

-Si yo lo encuentro genial..-dijo Harry con una sonrisa- yo pensaba irme con Luna también al valle de Godric..unas semanas..no puedo irme tanto tiempo, como soy jefe del departamento de aurors..pero unas vacaciones no me vendrían mal..podría poner a Angelina Johnson como jefa durante mi ausencia..y bueno voy a poner a dos alumnos en practica en sus puestos..les doy vacaciones!- dijo el moreno riendose

-Uyy viste Hermione, te dije que se le iba a subir el poder por la cabeza- dijo el pelirrojo con voz divertida

-Jaja acertaste Ron..-dijo la muchacha con una sonrisa maliciosa

-Hey hey más respeto..-dijo el moreno entre risas- pero hablando enserio, voy a poner a algunos reemplazantes..así que no s preocupen..pueden irse por un tiempo..pero con una sola condición

-Cual?- pregunto la castaña, mientras el pelirrojo bufaba y pensaba para dentro que Harry realmente se estaba poniendo fastidioso

-Que me manden algunas cartas para saber como están..vale?- pregunto el chico sonriéndoles con simpatía

-Pues obvio..-dijeron los dos amigos al mismo tiempo

-Que bueno eso de poder irme..-dijo el pelirrojo con una sonrisa- unos meses para recuperarme no me vendría nada mal..necesito despejarme de todo esto..-dijo el chico lanzándole una mirada al cementerio- yo creo que me voy a ir a Rumania..Charlie sigue trabajando con los dragones, y creo que a Padma no le molestara irse de viaje conmigo..

-Tu novia Ron, es una santa- dijo Hermione con voz de burla, yo no se como te soporta- pobre Padma..no se si algún día se llegara a casar contigo, el día que lo haga, dile que hable conmigo para que yo le de algunos consejos para tratarte

-Ja ja ja – dijo el chico riendose irónicamente- cállate mejor Hermione!- dijo el chico medio riéndose medio enojado

-Bueno es mejor que nos vayamos..-dijo Harry Potter mientras se ponía la túnica negra sobre sus fuertes hombros- A Dios Ginny..-dijo el chico poniendo una rosa blanca sobre la lapida de la chica- nos vemos..

-A Dios hermanita..-dijo el pelirrojo con una sonrisa melancólica. Diciendo esto se dio la vuelta, y se puso a caminar junto con Harry quienes volvían hacia el caminito

-Bueno Hasta pronto amiga..-susurro la castaña, mientras se hincaba y le dejaba un tulipán blanco, cuando de repente se sintió observada de una forma que la incomodo, ya que no era una mirada ordinaria, sino una mirada penetrante, la cual sentía que le quitaba el oxígeno de los pulmones. La chica se giro, pero no vió a nadie..solo grandes y altos árboles..

-No es nada..-susurro la muchacha nerviosa..

Y diciendo esto, se giro sobre sus talones, y se puso a caminar hacia donde estaban sus amigos

……………….

……………

……….

……

….

…

Al ver al trío de oro alejarse lo suficiente para no ser visto, un hombre vestido completamente de negro, salio de entre los árboles..Caminando hacia la tumba de quien había sido su amada..

Camino con pasos seguros, mientras bordeaba las demás tumbas, hasta llegar a la tumba a donde el se dirigía

Su rostro palido, pero hermoso, de facciones inexpresivas y de fríos ojos grises, escondidos por los cabellos rubios, que caían libremente, miraban la tumba de Ginebra Weasley sin expresión alguna, y con voz dura dijo

-He vuelto..-dijo Draco Malfoy, mientras dejaba una rosa roja, sobre la lápida de la chica, muy cerca de la de Ron..y dirigiéndole una última mirada a la tumba, se introdujo nuevamente en la oscuridad de los árboles

……………………..

………………….

……………….

…………….

……………

…………

………

…….

…..

….

…

**Fin del capítulo**

**Hola chicas como les va? Espero que muy bien pues. Bueno ojala que les haya gustado el capítulo, iba a añadir el recuerdo de la noche en que murió Ginny, pero preferí ponerlo para el próximo capítulo, ya que o sino quedaría muy largo el capítulo y se haría muy pesado de leer. Espero que le haya gustado de verdad. No me voy a demorar en actualizar a sí que no se preocupen, solo les cuento que estas semanas voy a estar con mucho stress por la PSU, por lo que les pido comprensión por si me demoro 2 semanas en vez de 1. **

**Bueno sobre los RR muchas gracias por todos ellos, los voy a responder en el próximo capítulo, vale? Una aclaración ya se que a muchas les parece que esto es un Ginny/Draco, pero "no lo es". Ya se que en un comienzo les parece algo raro, pero si hubiese sido Hermione se hubiese acabado parte del encanto. Aparte la historia la hubiese tenido q relatar mediante el racconto, y bueno como casi todos mis ff son relatados así, que prefería hacer uno de esta manera. Bueno en el próximo capítulo sabremos sobre la noche en que murió Ginny, y lo más seguro es que también les diga quien es Olive. Bueno besos, cuídense! Nos vemos, por favor dejen rr!**

**Atte**

**Nacha**

**AGRADECIMIENTOS A:**

**-Rakel-black**

**-Verde-melon**

**-Elena**

**-Aleja M**

**-Lunatica87**

**-ChantyGranger**

**-Anya Felton**

**-Sigma Artemisa**

**-Lara Malfoy-Lynn**

**-Sailor Alluminem Siren**

**¡¡¡¡¡¡PORFA DEJEN RR!**


	3. Sueño de una noche fatidíca I

Sueño de una noche fatídica I

Hermione al llegar a su departamento, se saco su capa negra, quedando solo con una polera con tiritas negras y unos pantalones del mismo color, contrastando con su pálida piel..

Se acerco con seguridad hacia un pequeño armario que tenía en su mini bar, y saco una botella de vodka, y otra de jugo de naranja. Se acerco al equipo de música y puso una música que la relajara, y mientras se preparaba su vodka naranja, la domino un extraño cansancio. Estaba agotada, y no físicamente, sino psicológicamente, todo ese tiempo había sido muy agotador para ella. La restauración de todo lo caído necesitaba muchas fuerzas para volver a alzarse. El mundo mágico necesitaba mucha energía y esfuerzo para volver a la normalidad.

El trabajo de auror y de activa en la Orden del Fénix desde que había salido de Hogwarts había sido realmente estresante, y aunque en los meses tras la muerte de Ginny y de Olive no pudo hacer nada por sus heridas causadas en la misma noche de la muerte de ambas, igual no había podido descansar nada, ya que la pena y el dolor físico no la habían dejado tranquila hasta que pudo abandonar su cama en San Mungos y seguir peleando. La guerra por un lado le había servido como anestesia para el dolor, la guerra y el estar constantemente activa la habían ayudado a olvidar la muerte de Olive, de Ginny y de los demás. La guerra la había transformado en un ser sin sentimientos, casi en un ente. Su vida giraba en hacer misiones complicadas y en tratar de disminuir el caótico poder de Voldemort. En nada más. Todos esos años trataba de fortalecer las amistades que la rodeaban, pero jamás hacer nuevas amistades, ya que temía que la vida se las quitara. No quería sufrir más, por eso jamás volvió a amar, jamás volvió a sentir. No era fría ni cruel, solo una mujer que había sufrido demasiado, y que tanto era el dolor que le habían causado las heridas del pasado que prefería abstenerse a sentir.

Ahora la guerra había terminado. Y se había llevado muchas cosas, tantas que nadie podría decirlas. Cuantas familias desgarradas, cuantas ilusiones se habían roto, cuantos sueños habían muerto por la obsesión de un ser por ser poderoso e inmortal.

Ambición

Si, la ambición había causado las perdiciones de tantos, tanto culpables como inocentes.

La castaña, al terminar su trago, se sentó en su sillón favorito, junto al fuego, donde había una mesita con un florero, y un par de novelas muggles. Encendió un cigarro, y comenzó a botar el humo por la boca, mientras miraba las llamas que se comían entre ellas, mientras meditaba sobre su visita al cementerio, mañana tendría que ir de nuevo, para despedirse de Olive, y así irse tranquilamente a Cornwalls por los dos meses que le había dado Harry de descanso. Ella sabía que no le podía dar más el moreno, ya que a pesar de que Voldemort había sido destruido y casi todos sus seguidores, igual quedaban algunos pocos, y precisamente alguno de los más letales, como Pansy Parkinson.

Hermione sintió una llama arder en el centro de su pecho, y como un nudo se formaba en su garganta. Esa mujer merecía lo peor de lo peor. Ella había destruido la felicidad de tantos, la de ella y la de Ron. Esa mujer no había pagado por sus crímenes, y por eso no quería irse a Cornwalls por tanto tiempo, ni descansando, ya que tenía que seguir buscándola, para que no causase más daño a nadie, y para que pagase por lo que ella le había hecho. Ella no buscaba matarla, sabía viendo a Harry que el método para llenar el vacío de la perdida no era vengando a muerte, sino tratando de superarlo..pero es que le costaba tanto, era tanto el vacío que sentía tras la muerte de Olive. Pero ella no iba a caer en el mismo juego de maldad que Pansy, ella, no era una asesina, y no iba a matarla, solo hacer que la juzgasen. Solo justicia, solo eso, y nada más pedía.

Hermione voto el humo pausadamente, sin apuro, mientras sus ojos comenzaban a cerrarse lentamente, estaba tan agotada, tan cansada, solo necesitaba una pausa, hacer que el tiempo se detuviese uno segundos, que la vida se paralizara y la djara recuperarse. Pero ella más que nadie sabía que la vida no iba a detenerse por su sufrimiento. El mundo iba a continuar igual de activo y con su constante movimiento, no se iba a paralizar por su cansancio ni por su sufrimiento, Por duro que fuese la vida sigue, con uno, o sin uno. La vida sigue con o sin una amiga, la vida sigue con o sin una familia, la vida y el mundo siguen de igual forma..Ella lo sabía mejor que nadie..

El mundo y la vida seguían a pesar de que ella se sentía tan..vacía..

Sin poder evitarlo, dominada por el cansancio, dejo cerrar sus ojos sin ofrecer mayor resistencia..Dándole algo de paz a su atormentada mente para introducirse en los sueños..

…………………

…………….

…………

……

….

…

**FLASH BACK**

…

….

…….

………...

…………...

……………….

-Esto no puede estar pasando- grito la voz de un hombre vestido de negro encapuchado dando vueltas por lo que parecía ser un hermoso salón, alto con adornos tallados en las paredes. El salón estaba oscuro, y tan solo era iluminado por la luz de la luna que traspasaba el ventanal e iluminaba a las tres sombras que se encontraban ahí..La luna podía iluminar sus rostros angustiados y contraídos por la desesperación..parecía que todo estaba perdido y que sus máximos temores estaban transformándose en realidad

-Te quieres calmar- dijo una mujer con tranquilidad al hombre que daba y daba vueltas desesperado por la habitación

-Como quieres que me tranquilice Hermione?- pregunto el hombre desesperado- Los mortífagos nos están atacando por todos lados..esta fortaleza va a caer en cualquier momento..ya hemos perdido a muchos aurors

-Pero no sacas nada poniéndote histérico- replico la muchacha con desespero- ya se que esta noche los mortífagos nos estan venciendo en número..pero no en capacidades Harry, no en capacidad..nos necesitan los demás..tenemos que salir y seguir peleando..

-No nos vamos a mover de acá..-sugirió Harry Potter con dureza- tenemos que esperar a otra persona que nos va a ayudar..debe estar por llegar..

-Pero quien Harry?- grito la chica desesperada mientras se levantaba del sillón y se dirigía a encarar a Harry- mis compañeros están muriendo haya Harry, y nosotros estamos acá a "salvo", esperando que una persona que talvez no llega nos ayude..es insensato

-No hables de insensatez Hermione..tu menos que nadie..-dijo la tercera sombra con voz lúgubre, mientras se paraba y se acercaba a la castaña con paso firme- tu no deberías estar aquí..tu menos que nadie..no se por que mierda insististes tanto

-Por que es mi deber Ron luchar al lado de las personas que quiero..no me perdonaría que les pasara algo, y aparte me necesitan..necesitan mi lógica para salir de esta, no?- dijo la chica con una sonrisa melancólica- si no recuerdan en Hogwarts en cada cosa que hacíamos..como la poción multijugos necesitaron de mi intelecto..de mi lógica..y bueno eso no ha cambiado..-dijo la chica sonriendo maliciosamente

-Pero eso no quiere decir que te sacrifiques Hermione..-dijo Ron con seguridad- tu no estas en el estado para pelear..aparte..tu sabes que me muero si te pasa algo a ti o a Olive..-dijo el chico con ternura, mas había preocupación en su voz, mientras se acercaba totalmente a la castaña y la abrazaba por detrás y le daba un beso en la cabeza, mientras ponía sus manos en el vientre ya algo abultado de la castaña

-Ron, no va a pasar nada de nada..esta es una noche como tantas donde luchamos contra los mortífagos..verás que no nos va a pasar nada..-dijo la muchacha girándose y quedando cara a cara con su novio- te juro que esta es la última vez que lucho en una situación similar a esta..y después nos casaremos como lo habíamos planeado, en una preciosa playa..antes de que tu familia y mi familia sospechen del embarazo..

-Me lo juras?- pregunto el pelirrojo con una sonrisa en los labios mientras se acercaba al rostro de la castaña, en su rostro se veía una alegría inimaginable..sus facciones antes tensas ahora estaban llenas de felicidad. El ignoraba que ese brillo de alegría de sus ojos se esfumaría de él hasta muchos años más..

-Te lo juro..-susurro la castaña con una sonrisa mientras besaba al pelirrojo en los labios dulcemente

De repente la puerta se abrió violentamente, provocando que una ráfaga de viento entrase en la habitación. Una viento helado y atemorizante..La pareja se separo automáticamente, y junto a Harry Potter apuntaron con su varita hacia la puerta, cual permanecía abierta, mas ninguna persona entraba por ella, hasta que se pudo ver en la puerta una imagen encapuchada, con el rostro palido y enflaquecido..sus ojos grises apenas iluminados por la luz de la luna, seguían fríos e indiferentes, mas en ellos había una sombra de calidez..la calidez que le había brindado la única persona que el amaba, su mujer, Ginny Weasley

-Malfoy- exclamo Ron con rabia mientras caminaba hacia la alta figura del rubio, quien se había descubierto el rostro, y cerraba la puerta con un movimiento de su varita- que rayos haces acá?

-Que alegría verte comadreja- dijo el hombre como toda respuesta con sarcasmo- ah también tenemos a Granger y a Potter, encantado de verlos..

-Maldito..-grito Ron con rabia, mientras pretendía lanzarse contra el ex Slytherin, mas Hermione se interpuso entre los dos hombres que parecían querer matarse tan solo con la mirada

-Harry, es a él a quien esperabas?- pregunto la castaña con rapidez, mientras esa pregunta acallaba a Ron, que tenía preparada una sarta de insultos contra el rubicundo

-Sí, de hecho es a Malfoy a quien esperaba..-dijo el moreno con una sonrisa- el es el refuerzo que necesitábamos..

-Qué?- grito Ron impresionado

-No te sorprendas tanto Ron, ya se que lo odias- dijo Harry como respuesta- y yo tampoco voy a negarte que le tengo inquina por todo lo que he hecho, pero el es justo a quien necesitamos para vencer a todos los mortífagos que están en nuestra fortaleza..

-Ya que como el era mortífago, piensa y actúa como ellos, el los conoce..y conocer al enemigo es la forma de vencerlo..pensar y saber actuar como lo hacen ellos, es el método para destruirlos..no, Malfoy?- pregunto Hermione terminando la explicación de Harry, mientras este le miraba con una sonrisa, y Ron estaba boquiabierto

-Sigues siendo brillante Granger..-dijo el chico con una sonrisa cortés- aunque lamentablemente talvez eso no te salve a ti y a tus amigos esta noche..

-No tienes que hablar de cómo me voy a salvar Malfoy, ni como lo harán mis amigos, eso es algo que me concierne a mí y a ellos, si he llegado hasta acá es por algo y ellos también, y no se reduce solamente a mi inteligencia..sino al valor y otras cosas..-dijo la castaña con dureza, mientras sus ojos escrutaban los grises del rubio

-Ya ya..-dijo Harry cortando la dilución que se venía venir entre los dos chicos- Si queremos salir con vida esta noche tenemos que cooperar todos y dejar de lado nuestras antiguas rivalidades

-Y conflictos familiares..-dijo Ron con sarcasmo

-Ron..-dijo Hermione enojada mientras le tomaba la mano al chico para tranquilizarlo

-Estoy de acuerdo contigo Weasley, y tu Granger calmate que no me voy agarrar a combos con tu noviecito..-dijo el chico con sarcasmo, mientras miraba con burla a los dos ex Gryffindor- Bueno cual es el plan Potter?- dijo el chico mirando a Harry nuevamente con arrogancia

-El pan es simple- dijo Harry seriamente- teneos que tratar de encarcelar la mayoría de los mortífagos que veamos, no matarlos- señalo el chico mirando atentamente el rostro del Slytherin- y liberar esta fortaleza de ellos..ya que esta es una de las últimas que le queda a la resistencia y a la Orden contra Voldemort..si esta fortaleza cae, junto con las decenas de aurors que hay acá, sera cosa de meses para que Voldemort venza..

-O sea tenemos que ganar o ganar..no queda otra..-dijo el rubicundo con un poco de burla en su voz- Dios, te advierto Potter que no será fácil..

-Pero haremos lo posible- dijo el moreno con una sonrisa- listos, Hermione, Ron?- pregunto el chico a sus dos mejores amigos

-Cuando quieras..-dijo Ron seriamente, cuando se trataba de situaciones extremas siempre sus ojos se opacaban, y su alegría y su actitud burlona eran reemplazadas por un chico serio

-Sí..-musito Hermione mirando a los demás con expresión imperturbable- pero creo que debemos separarnos cuando salgamos de esta habitación..

-Qué?- pregunto Ron incrédulo

-Hermione tiene razón Ron, somos los cuatro buenos magos, y necesitamos distribuir nuestras fuerzas por toda la fortaleza..si nos centramos en una sola zona no vamos a lograr nada de nada..- dijo Harry seriamente- así que así va a hacer la cosa..Malfoy y Ron iran por los jardines..Malfoy para el lado este, y Ron para el oeste..te parece bien Malfoy?

-No hay problema..-dijo el rubio

-Tu Hermione vas a ir escalera arriba, esa zona esta más despejada..pero ten cuidado..no quiero que te arriesgues y que por ningún motivo salgas al jardín..ya que haya sera muy peligroso, y como por tu condición..-comenzo a decir el chico

-Ya ya se Harry..-dijo la chica molesta- pero lo dices como si fuera una debilucha..

-Que condición?- pregunto Draco Malfoy intrigado

-Nada que te importe..-dijo Hermione molesta ante como la cuidaban sus amigos y por la curiosidad de Malfoy- pero Harry..

-Prométeme que no iras al patio..-dijo Ron mirando a Hermione más serio que nunca, sus facciones estaban teñidas de preocupación

-Es una promesa..-dijo la chica a regañadientes mientras besaba en la boca a su novio, ante la mirada de asco de Draco Malfoy

-Y yo voy a quedarme dentro de esta casona..y me voy a centrar en la planta baja..y luego me reúno con ustedes-dijo Harry dando por terminada las instrucciones- y acuérdense que no pueden aniquilar a ningún mortífago, si lo hacen se estarían rebajando a hacer asesinos como ellos, solo paralícenlos o déjenlos inconscientes..y si es de vida o muerte..

-Es en legitima defensa matar..-musito la chica con un temblor en su cuerpo

-Bueno les deseo suerte..-dijo Harry terminando las instrucciones, mientras se giraba hacia la puerta y tomaba fuertemente su varita a medida que se iba acercando hacia la puerta de mármol negra y la comenzaba abrir

-Ya que la necesitaremos..-dijo Draco Malfoy siniestramente al cruzar la puerta

……………………

………………

…………

………

…

…

**FIN CAPÍTULO**

…………

………

……

…

**Hola como les va? Espero que muy bien pues. Esta vez me demore más en actualizar, es que estas semanas han sido atroces de intensas como es final de año y ahora viene la PSU en menos de una semana, que es una prueba para ingresar a la carrera que tu quieres en la universidad que tu quieres siempre y cuando te de el puntaje, y eso me tiene más que nerviosa, ya que en verdad quiero quedar en Bachillerato en Humanidades en la Chile o en la Católica. Como la PSU es en menos de una semana decidí actualizar ahora, y no después de la PSU, ya que o sino sería mucha mi demora para actualizar y no es la idea por que se pierde el hilo. Bueno espero que todas esten bien de verdad gracias por los RR, estuvieron geniales, muchas gracias por su apoyo, de verdad! Bueno ahora les respondo los RR, les deseo lo mejor y nos vemos en el próximo capítulo. Acá les deje algunas cosas claras y algunas pistas, pero bueno ya veremos lo que viene. Besos! Porfa dejen RR!**

**Atte**

**Nacha**

…

…

…

…

**RESPUESTAS RR:**

**-Rakel Black:Hola como va? Espero que bien, muchas gracias por tu rr, me alegro que te haya gustado! Nos vemos cuidate y nos estamos viendo! Que te vaya bien**

**-Verde-melon: Hola chica, como estas? Ojala que bien pues. Jaja así que te impresiono que haya sido Ginny y no Hermione. Ya se que muchas esperaban que fuera la segunda, pero es que en verdad partir con la muerte de Hermione es como muy trágico y ya sabrían que el final no es muy feliz que digamos. Ya sabras quien es Olive, jaja de hecho es muy deducible ya en este capítulo. Que bueno que te haya gustado el detalle de Draco en el cementerio. Bueno gracias por tus rr y nos vemos**

**-Elena: Hola! Gracias por tus rr. Así que tb te impresiono que haya sido Ginny jeje. Parece complicado el romance entre Hermione y Draco por ahora, pero espera que se va a dar la situación, no te preocupes. Sipues trate de definir lo mejor posible la amistad, ojala que me haya quedado bien pues, jaja a mi en verdad me gusto,y que bueno que a ti tb te haya gustado. Muchas gracias y que bueno tenerte por aca! Besos**

**-Aleja M:Como va? Espero que este todo bien por haya pues guapa. Muchas gracias por tus rr, de verdad, un agrado tenerte por aca de verdad! Gracias por todo. Ya se que fue un poco triste el capitulo, eso de la muerte es un tema complicado, de hecho todo este ff me inspire de repente en un fds cuando murió el papá de un amigo, y en verdade es un tema complicado, que gracias a Dios no lo he vivido muy cercanamente, ojala que estes bien y animo pues cabra. Que bueno que te guste el ritmo de la historia y ahora estoy haciendo los capítulos más largos jeje. Bueno cuidate, que te vaya bien, nos vemos**

**-Lunatica 87: Hola chica! Jaja sipues ha sido un ff con un comienzo muy triste, es que es una época muy dura, pero en fin no te preocupes que de a poco la cosa se va a alegrar. Gracias por leerme! Besos**

**-Chanty Granger: Hola chava como estas? Espero que bien pues, gracias por tu rr. Así que tu también creías que era Hermione, jaja demás se daba para pensar, pero de ahí se va a ir desarrollando el Hermione/Draco. Gracias por todo, y espero verte por acá seguido. Jaja acá se puede saber algo de Olive, y de quien la asesino. Cuidate y que bueno que te haya gustado el ff**

**-Anya Felton: Hola! Como va? Espero que bien!..jaja gracias de eso que no llego a lo cursi ya que ese era uno de mis temores..gracias a Dios que opines eso, muchas gracias. Si pues acá están las continuaciones, bueno besos y cuidate! Nos vemos**

**-Sigma-Artemisa: Hola! Que bueno verte por mi nuevo ff! Es un agrado de verdad tenerte aca, gracias por tu apoyo en todo de verdad. Jaja a mi tampoco me gusta la pareja Ginny/Draco, pero bueno aca es un poquito asi que no atenta contra mis gusto. Bueno que bueno que te haya gustado jeje, cuidate, vale? Nos vemos!**

**-Lara Malfoy- Fynn: Hola mi niña! Que agrado verte aca! En verdad no se que haría sin ti y sn tu apoyo..en verdad me has ayudado mucho y tb tu apoyo ha sido fundamental para mi..es un agrado en verdad tenerte en mi nuevo ff, gracias de verdad chica. Como va todo por alla en España? Ojala que bien pues, y tus ff? Espero pronto tu actualización en "Mi complicada historia de amor". Sipues en Cornwalls florecerá su amor, jeje que romántico- Besos y cuidate mucho!**

**-Sailor Alluminen Siren: Hola bienbenida! Como estas? Ojala que bien pues..jaja sipues en verdad partió bien triste el ff, pero ya veras como todo se va alegrando, vale? Gracias por tus rr y cuidate mucho! Nos vemos y que te vaya bien en todo! Gracias nuevamente! Besos!**

**-Shirru Malfoy: Hola como va? Gracias por tu rr! Que bueno que te haya gustado mi ff. Sipues en un principio de saba mucho a pensar que era Hermione, pero era Ginny pues, a muchas les impresiono eso, pero es que bueno no quería matar a Hermione jeje. Si debe ser terrible perder al ser amado, peor en fin veremos si Draco lo supera o no jeje.Bueno besos y cuidate**

**-Andromeda black: Hola chica como estas? Espero que muy bien. Gracias por tu rr pues, y que bueno que te guste, en verdad genial. Sipues pobre Draco y Ginny, muy brígido lo que vivieron, pero todo pasa por algo, y ya veremos. Besos y cuidate mucho!**

**-Marissa: Que tal? Como va? Espero que bien, gracias por tu rr chica, un gusto tenerte por aca! Gracias de verdad y no te preocupes que ahora hare los capítulos más largos jeje. Besos que te vaya bien! Cuídate y gracias nuevamente**

**-Terry Moon: Jaja hola que gusto verte por acá! En verdad es un agrado y un honor que tu leas mis ff, cuando tu ff "Camino a la Perdición", es uno de los que más me gusta, aparte eres una chica demasiado buena onda. Que te puedo decir jeje, es un comienzo brusco y algo angustiante, jeje que bueno que haya sido un buen gancho. Si pues la muerte de Ginny puede desatar muchas cosas jajaja que las iremos viendo con el tiempo. La reacción de Draco en verdad fue fuerte, nose su actuación también a mí me dejaría bastante impactada. Sipues Draco volvió y se va a ir desarrollando la historia jeje. Ginny fue novia de Harry en el colegio, pero de ahí Ginny comienza a salir con Draco y se casa con él, a pesar de tener en contra a su familia jeje. Bueno cuídate y nos vemos! Que te vaya bien en todo**

**-Sra Malfoy 1:Hola como estas chica? Ojala que bien. Que bueno que te haya gustado, un honor tenerte acá. Así que escribes poesía? Que genial! A mi me encanta de hecho yo también escribo poesías y monólogos o cosas así, en verdad genial que escribas tanto, es muy entretenido y no se, es como liberado escribir de verdad. Bueno me despido y gracias por tu rr, espero verte por acá, y sigue escribiendo! Besos y animo, que estés bien!**

……..

…..

…

**PORFA DEJEN RR!1**

…

…..

……..


	4. Sueño de una noche fatidíca II

**4. Sueño de una noche fatídica II**

-Corran! Y por lo que más quieran, vivan! No se rindan- grito la voz de Harry Potter como un rugido mientras los cuatro se dispersaban por donde Harry les había dicho que tenían que irse.

Hermione le lanzo una mirada a un Ron Weasley que corría junto a Draco Malfoy hacia el patio exterior y cuando se encontro con sus ojos azules que la miraban con un cariño y preocupación enorme, pudo adivinar con cierta angustia y temor que después de esa noche nada volvería hacer igual. La noche olía distinta, olía a aires de cambio, y de hechos fatídicos..esa noche, esa luna llena no prometían un final alegre..Prometían dolor eterno..

Hermione subió rápidamente las escaleras majestuosas, cuales eran de u color rojo sangre, con su varita empuñada fuertemente por su mano derecha, tratando de olvidar sus fatídicos pensamientos, pero a cada paso que daba, a cada escalón que subía era más aún la angustia que le oprimía el pecho..sentía como una mano de hierro en su estomago..Tenía miedo a los cambios, a lo impredecible, al futuro incierto e inestable que presentaba esa ocasión.

Al llegar a la planta alta, cual era alta, cubierta en muros altos y góticos adornados por escenas entre ángeles y demonios luchando..aurors y mortífagos. Camino con sigilo, mientras se acercaba al salón principal de la Orden, donde había una gran biblioteca. Su rostro estaba pálido y sudado por el frío, de su pelo atado en una cola, salían ciertos mechones que se le pegaban al rostro, molestandola más haciendo de la situación realmente insoportable. Al encontrarse la chica junto la gran puerta de mármol negro en forma de un gran arco, sin perder un segundo con la varita en alto, pronunció la clave para entrar al gran salón y entró.

El salón estaba completamente oscuro, sin ninguna vela ni nada por el estilo. A pesar de que el salón poseía grandes ventanales de un alto de más de cinco metros, estas estaban cubiertas por gruesas cortinas rojas. Hermione entro suavemente, mientras cerraba la puerta y comenzaba a recorrer el gran salón.

-Lumos maxima!- susurro la castaña mientras provocaba que el rostro se iluminara. No había nadie

Hermione comenzó a caminar al lado de las paredes, cuales estaban rodeadas por grandes estantes lleno de libros. Al parecer no había nada extraño en los libros ya que estos estaban en perfecto estado, como si nadie hubiese traído de forjarlos ni buscar los preciados tesoros que habían en su interior. Hermione lo encontraba sumamente extraño, ya que lo primero que harían los mortífagos, aparte de matar al mayor número de personas para satisfacer su sed de malicia y odio, sería buscar información que atentase en contra de la Orden. Pero en verdad era imposible que entrasen ya que la sala era protegida por grandes hechizos de magia antigua y ningún mortífago podía entrar sin conocer la clave.

Hermione camino hacia el centro de la habitación, donde estaban los grandes sillones de cuero negro alrededor de una gran hoguera. Era ahí donde se planeaban y se trazaban los más importantes planes en contra del mal, de Voldemort y de sus seguidores.

Al ver que no había ninguna anormalidad en el gran salón, se acerco a los grandes ventanales que daban con el patio exterior, para ver como iba la pelea contra los mortífagos y por si necesitarían refuerzos.

Hermione Granger no era una mujer que acostumbraba a quedarse sin hacer nada, no soportaba la idea de ser tratada con debilidad y conmiseración ya que era tan o más capaz que muchos de los que estaban luchando en el patio exterior, que estaban dando su vida. Ella no soportaba ver como sus amigos se arriesgaban y ella no hacía nada. Desde pequeña siempre los había ayudado en cada momento, y esa batalla, no iba a ser la excepción. Ya estaba acostumbrada a desobedecer a sus amigos con respecto a tomar riesgos y misiones que eran en extremo peligrosas. Pero no le importaba arriesgar su vida por los que amaba, ya que su vida habría tenido un sentido, un fin.

Hermione se giro sobre sus talones dejando de mirar los hechizo que atravesaban el oscuro cielo, y se acerco hacia la puerta, pero algo la hizo detenerse, unas hojas del escritorio de la esquina no estaban en su lugar. Algo no andaba bien en esa habitación, y ese algo era que había un intruso, un intruso dentro del corazón de la Orden del Fénix y ella en su descuido lo había dejado pasar, le había dejado entrar al lugar donde estaban todos los secretos de la Orden, cuales si llegaban a ser utilizados por un enemigo significaría la destrucción de esta.

-Quién anda ahí?- grito Hermione con voz potente, llena de inseguridad e ira- muéstrate intruso

-Creeme que no te gustaría verme Granger-dijo una voz llena de malicia detrás de Hermione, causando que los pelos de la espalda de la castaña se erizaran ante la voz llena de odio

Hermione se giro sobre sus talones con la varita en alto, y tonel rostro más furioso que nunca

-Muéstrate maldita cobarde- dijo la chica en tono imperativa- Como entraste!

-Digamos que tu me dejaste pasar, realmente brillante tu pregunta..pero no importa no se lo diré a nadie, y tu tampoco lo harás, ya que vas a morir en este lugar..-dijo la mujer siniestramente

-Eres una estúpida tú al enfrentarte conmigo maldita basura mortífaga..tu no me vencerás ni menos me matarás..ya que te meteré donde te podrirás..quién eres?-dijo la mujer con sarcasmo mientras trataba fijar su mirada en donde posiblemente estaba la mortífaga

-Cállate estúpida, estas hablando con quien te dará muerte, Crucio!- grito la voz con odio

Hermione al no saber de donde venía la maldición imperdonable, no pudo evitarla, por lo que cayó bajos los efectos de tan dolorosa maldición, acompañada por la risa sádica de quien la estaba torturando sin compasión. Sentía su cuerpo desfallecer a causa del dolor, sentía como mil cuchillos calientes le atravesaban su piel sin piedad. El dolor era demasiado, pero no más que la angustia que sentía la castaña al pensar que su guagua estaba sufriendo el poder maligno de dicha maldición. Inconscientemente la castaña se llevo sus manos a su pequeño y algo abultado vientre con la ilusa esperanza de que la pequeña Olive estuviese recibiendo algo de protección.

-Maldita bestia muéstrate, tan cobarde eres?- grito Hermione al terminar de retorcerse mientras miraba hacia donde venía la risa de su atacante.

-Cobarde no Granger, digamos astuta..por fin voy a ver perecer a quien tantos años desee hacerlo..por fin voy a tener en mi poder la oportunidad de hacer que tu corazón deje de palpitar para siempre..-grito la mujer enloquecida

-Eso nunca! Eso nunca- dijo Hermione deserrada negando con la cabeza. Necesitaba tiempo para averiguar a donde estaba la mujer para atacarla y para eso necesitaba tiempo, y el tiempo se lo darían las palabras- por que desde siempre me has querido matar? Que te he hecho?

-Existir, simplemente existir..-dijo la mujer con crueldad- no sabes como siempre te he odiado Granger..siempre creyéndote la mejor, siempre ganando premios en Hogwarts, haciendo gala al frente de todos que eras la señorita perfecta..-dijo con asco la mujer

-Entonces nos conocemos?- pregunto la chica sintiéndose lo más estúpida del mundo al preguntar algo tan idiota, ya que era obvio que la conocía, pero necesitaba tiempo para poder saber donde estaba tan maligna persona

-Eres más idiota de lo que creía Granger..pensé que eras más inteligente..es obvio que me conoces, es obvio..-dijo la mujer mientras comenzaba a caminar por la habitación, y se apoyaba en un sillón cercano a donde estaba Hermione sentada- siempre fuimos enemigas..Tú Gryffindor, yo Slytherin..tu amiga del pobretón y del cara rajada..yo amiga de Nott, de Crabbe, Goyle, y de los malditos traidores de Zabinni y Malfoy..

-Parkinson..-susurro la muchacha con la voz cargada de terror. Poco sabía de Pansy Parkinson cuando salió de Hogwarts, y lo poco que sabía era que se había unido a Voldemort y era una de las peores mortífagas con vida. Ella había sido la causante de una masacre de muggles hace unos meses..ella era una asesina. Tenía que encontrarla y detenerla, ya que la ex Slytherin por nada del mundo se detendría..la mataría sin mostrar piedad, junto a su pequeña hija. No podía dejar a Ron solo, sin ella ni Olive..

El arrepentimiento comenzaba a correr por las venas de Hermione Granger. Debería haberle hecho caso a Ron y no haber venido a esa noche fatídica, donde lo más seguro es que perecería en manos de una enemiga más maligna que la misma maldad. Una enemiga que la odiaba y siempre la había envidiado en Hogwarts por ser la mejor alumna, por ser la mejor en todo. Ella esa noche no saldría con vida, lo podía sentir..sentía su cuerpo paralizarse de terror, de cómo un frío inclemente recorría toda su espalda..

Sabía que esa noche, iba a ser una noche de luna sangrienta, pero no por ello iba a rendirse, no por ello iba a destinar a Ron a vivir una vida negra por la muerte de ella y de su hija. Tenía que pelear por él y por la vida que se estaba formando entre sus entrañas..

-Bien Granger, parece que tanta maldición no te ha afectado tus preciosas neuronas, pero déjame decirte algo preciosa..-dijo con sarcasmo, mientras reía sádicamente- tus neuronas esta noche no te van a salvar, nadie lo hará, ya que estas sola y conmigo..perdón..-dijo riendose más malignamente que antes- estamos tú, yo y tu hija..no es cierto Granger?

Hermione si antes había sentido horror en su cuerpo, en su ser, en su alma, eran una nimiedad comparando con el que ahora sentía. La mujer la iba a matar sabiendo que en su vientre estaba Olive

Pansy Parkinson estaba enferma de maldad, enferma de locura, una locura y maldad que daban asco

-De qué hablas?- trato de decir Hermione con sarcasmo y de la forma más natural posible, mas sabía que era inútil, no sabía mentir, en su rostro ya estaba dibujado el horror de las personas que eran descubiertas en cosas que ocultaban

-Sabes Granger, sabes hacer muchas cosas bien..pero déjame decirte que mientes asquerosamente mal, terrible..deberías aprender de mí..-dijo la mujer mientras con su mano invisible acariciaba una de las mejillas sangrantes de Hermione

-Maldita..-dijo Hermione asqueada mientras apartaba la mano invisible de la ex Slytherin- eres una maldita..

-Corrección, estamos todos malditos Granger..todos..-dijo la mujer mientras se volvía a sentar en el sillón negro de cuero- Ahora me preguntaras como lo supe? Fácil Granger, mi misión es saber todo lo de la orden, hasta las cosas más personales..como tu relación con Weasley, que solo la sabe el cara rajada y la pequeña Weasley..cual también va a perecer esta noche..

-Qué dices?- grito Hermione histérica

-Lo que escuchaste- dijo la mujer con brusquedad- mi señor no quedo nada de contento de que Malfoy se uniese a ustedes y que nos traicionara, todo por una mujer, una pobretona y mugrosa traidora de su sangre limpia..

-No hables así de Ginny! Ni la conoces, no ensucies con tu boca su nombre..ella no va a morir Malfoy se encargó de que ella no viniese esta noche, que no sacrificase su vida..- comenzó a decir Hermione desesperada, lo último que quería era que su mejor amiga, su sostén, la que la apoyó con su embarazo, su compañía durante fiestas, llantos y trabajos, muriese en manos de personas tan malignas y crueles

-Digamos que Malfoy no puede controlar todo y que su pequeña señora va a morir quiéralo o no, digamos que tiene el mismo complejo de Potter..de creerse que puede salvar a todos..complejo de heroína..y que va a venir esta noche a este lugar, cual será su tumba, si tu tumba Granger..-dijo la mujer desdeñosamente- planee le forma de matarla durante meses, y por fin voy a poder aplicarlo, y creeme que mi plan no fallará, de hecho ya debe venir en camino..

-Qué mierda le hiciste Parkinson!- grito Hermione angustiadísima al saber que su amiga había caído en una trampa, una trampa fatal

-Le hice creer en sueños que su maridito estaba siendo torturado, aniquilado por nosotros en este lugar..y ella como es, tan "heroica"- dijo con asco- va a venir a salvarlo..por amor..y no sabe que ese amor será su perdición..

-Ella no vendrá! No es tan tonta- grito Hermione tratando de auto convencerse de que Ginny no iría al campo de batalla, pero sabía que era en vano mantener esa esperanza. Hermione la conocía, sabía que era una ex Gryffindor, una persona valiente que daría su vida por las personas que amaba. Sabía que Ginny iría hasta el mismo infierno para salvar a Draco Malfoy..

-Sé que vendrá, lo "ama"- dijo Pansy con sarcasmo- tu vendrías, Weasley, Potter, todos..todos ustedes. Son unos estúpidos seres con sentimientos, cuales estos se encargaran de sepultarlos, de arrojarlos a la perdición, como será ahora la tuya Granger..por que creeme no saldrás con vida de esta habitación, ni tú ni esa niña Olive que adoras demasiado..jamás he hablado más enserio.-dijo malignamente

-Ni Ginny, ni yo, ni Olive, ni nadie perecerá- dijo Hermione parándose débilmente con una de sus manos tomando su varita fuertemente

-Expelliarmus!- grito Pansy antes de que Hermione pudiese hechizar a la maligna mujer

Hermione salió lanzada por los aires e impacto contra estantes de libros, cuales muchos de ellos la golpearon fuertemente en la espalda y en la cabeza

-Ya decía yo que un día los libros te iban a dar dolor de cabeza Granger..-dijo la mujer mientras reía cruelmente

-Ya decía yo que te ibas a transformar en una persona sin opinión, un títere de un ser que no eres nada de importante..solo un simple peón..-dijo la muchacha parándose sin dejar el sarcasmo

-Finite Incantetum!- pronunció Pansy, mostrando por fin su cuerpo. Su rostro estaba más pálido que la luna, y muy delgado. Sus pómulos estaban más pronunciados que nunca, y su cabello negro bañaban sus delgados hombros. Sus ojos azules estaban desprovistos de calidez y bondad..Eran pura frialdad y crueldad- Mira el rostro que te despojará de tu vida Granger..será lo último que verás..Crucio!

Hermione cayó al suelo, mientras el dolor la hacía retorcerse en el suelo. Su voz era grito y sus ojos y alma eran presa del animo. A pesar del terrible dolor que sentía, no abandonaba con sus manos su vientre, su Olive..

……………………

…………………

……………..

…………

…….

….

…

Hermione se despertó bañada en sudor..sus ojos estaban llenos de lágrima, su alma estaba llena de angustia. Odiaba dormir, odiaba soñar, odiaba la noche, ya que siempre terribles sueños del pasado la acompañaban en lo que sería su "descanso". Siempre imágenes de Pansy Parkinson torturándola hasta hacerla perder el conocimiento, haciéndola perder parte de su alma y de su vida..haciéndola perder a su pequeña y adorada Olive..

No quería recordar más, quería olvidar o por lo menos aprender a vivir con el dolor, y sabía y sentía que debía irse lejos, a Cornwalls, a un lugar que no la llenase de recuerdos tristes y dolorosos..un lugar en el cual no mirase una escalera y rompiese a llorar por que le recordaba cuando había besado a Ron por última vez..Quería olvidar, renacer y Cornwalls la ayudaría

……………….

…………….

……….

…….

….

…

**HOLA! Como les va? Espero que muy bien mis chicas? Estoy apurada ya que me voy a Misa, así que bueno les quería agradecer por su apoyo y por todo lo que me han dado de verdad han sido un gran estimulo y compañía durante este tiempo. No saben como se los agradesco! Muchas gracias de verdad, les deseo una muy feliz navidad, y nos estamos viendo, voy a tratar de actualizar antes de año nuevo y de ahí les respondo los RR. Besos y cuídense mucho! Feliz Navidad y Prospero año Nuevo, les desea**

**Atte**

**Nacha**

**AGRADECIMIENTOS A:**

**-Terry Moon**

**-Elena**

**-Aleja M**

**-Lara Malfoy Lynn**

**-Verde- Melon**

**-Karen**

**-Lokka Potter**

**-Isa**

**-Sailor Alluminem Siren**

**-Sigma Artemisa**

**PORFA DEJEN RR!**

**FELIZ NAVIDAD!**


	5. Tiempo de Renacer

**5. Tiempo de Renacer**

El viento azotaba su pálido rostro de forma violentamente sutil, mientras en este se dibujaba una pequeña sonrisa de felicidad. Podía respirar el aire marino, cual llenaba su cuerpo de verdadera alegría, el océano, la playa, en fin todo lo que la rodeaba, para ella significaba libertad. Se sentía mejor que nunca, se sentía feliz, y por que no decirlo libre. Sabía que no era libre, y que ningún ser humano lo era, pero el hecho de sentir fugazmente esa sensación de libertad la llenaba de una armoniosa tranquilidad. Estaba parada mirando la puesta de sol, desde un pequeño risco a unos kilómetros de Cornwalls, donde se encontraba la casita de verano de sus padres. Esa casita que había sido su testigo durante muchos años de su hermosa infancia, y que luego había sido su refugio en tiempos de tempestad, donde toda la oscuridad de Voldemort había opacado toda felicidad. Su cabello estaba cubierto por un sombrero de paja, y ella estaba vestida con un hermoso vestido blanco, que bailaba junto al viento, mientras sus labios sonreían aún más, al ver las gaviotas volando junto a las olas que chocaban contra las rocas. Estaba sola, pero la soledad no se le hacía insoportable, ya que en ella encontraba la paz que tanto ansiaba, que ella tanto anhelaba. Muchas veces en su vida, y especialmente en la guerra, se había sentido atrapada en una soledad asesina y auto destructiva, que la mataba lenta y dolorosamente, pero en la soledad que ella se encontraba era todo lo contrario, era una soledad hermosa, en donde ella pretendía encontrarse a si misma, y así poder recuperarse de todas las heridas que no había sanado de antaño. Tenía que sanarse de la guerra, del odio, del dolor, de la muerte de Olive y de Ginny, de su rompimiento con Ron, de la muerte de sus compañeros, de Voldemort, de todo, y en ese lugar, en esas praderas, bañadas por el mar, iba a encontrarse nuevamente con esa Hermione que se había quedado dormida, con esa Hermione que era de color, y no esa persona que ella era, una persona gris.

Hermione sonrió con optimismo, el futuro tenía que ser benigno con ella, ella haría que así fuese, pensando positivo, pensando que podría superar todos esos miedos que carcomían su alma de día y sobre todo de noche. No más soledad destructiva, no más ese dolor y esa angustia que la asfixiaban en las noches de soledad. No más auto destrucción, era tiempo de florecer, tiempo de revivir de las tinieblas en que había estado sumida

El caos ya no sería más su eterna compañía

Era tiempo de construir lo que había sido destruido

Era tiempo de paz y no de guerra

Era tiempo de amor y no de ese odio asesino, que se impregna como lapas en las almas de las personas

Era tiempo del renacer, de su renacer

La mujer se giro sobre sus talones, dándole la espalda al acantilado y al mar, ya estaba oscureciendo y el frío se estaba siendo patente, y más encima negras nubes comenzaban a acercarse a las costas de Cornwalls. Se aproximaba una tormenta, y ella no estaba en la mejor de las posiciones. Estaba a varios kilómetros del pueblo y de su casa, era seguro que no iba a llegar a estos lugares antes de que estallase la tormenta

-Maldición- pensó la castaña mientras fruncía el ceño y comenzaba a caminar rápidamente por el camino de tierra, rodeado por hermosos árboles, de bellos coloridos y gran altura- lo único que me faltaba, una tormenta, totalmente sola, sin nadie a kilómetros, y con este vestidito que no me va a proteger de la lluvia que se viene..-pensó la chica mal humorada- pero tengo que ver lo positivo, el paisaje, las colinas se ven hermosas cuando son azotadas por la lluvia

Mas al ver como el viento se agitaba con furia a su alrededor, y que las nubes se posaban justo encima del hermoso camino que tenía que recorrer se contradijo inmediatamente

-Hermoso cuando estas en tu casa, sentada en un sillón con un café recién hecho, junto a una chimenea – dijo realistamente- no cuando estas en la mitad de la nada, desabrigada hasta decir basta, y sola, pero mejor que piense en alguna otra cosa, no en la lluvia, ni el resfriado que me va a dar..mejor pensar en mis amigos..en la última vez que los vi..aunque no es un dichoso recuerdo

…

**FLASH BACK**

…

Una mujer pálida y ojerosa, vestida rigurosamente de negro caminaba en las calles de Londres, con su semblante serio, y con una mirada segura y triste a la vez. Ella había dormido mal, acosada por los recuerdos del pasado, que la visitaban cada vez que trataba de conciliar el sueño en la noche. Siempre venían a ella sueños fatídicos representando sus más oscuros recuerdos. La noche anterior había sido sobre la noche en que se enfrento con los mortífagos en el cuartel general de la Orden del Fénix en Londres, donde su vida y la de muchos cambio radicalmente. Si no hubiese sido por esa noche, ella estaría casada con Ron Weasley y tendrían una hermosa hija de nombre Olive y lo más seguro que otro hijo, al cual lo hubiesen llamado Ethan. Pero no valía la pena pensar en lo que hubiese sido, ya que nunca sería. Era gastar las energías y la vida en ilusiones sin raíces, en ilusiones asesinas, que perdían la cabeza de muchos, que perdían la cabeza y las esperanzas de ella.

La mujer caminaba entre la gente, sin mirarla, caminaba como si nada, hasta llegar a un café de la esquina, hermosamente decorado, era un café frances y a las afuera de este, en una mesa que se encontraba afuera, se encontraban sus dos amigos del alma, sus dos sostenes..ellos eran todo lo que ella tenía

-Hola chicos, como están?- pregunto la chica como saludo mientras se sentaba junto a Harry Potter quien recibía a la chica con una sonrisa, y junto a Ron Weasley quien al igual que su amigo sonrió abiertamente a su amiga

-Bien Hermione, aunque el trabajo esta algo duro ahora que mis dos aurors favoritos se van de vacaciones- dijo Harry Potter sonriendo a la castaña, mientras su voz sonaba burlona

-Ya estas con lo mismo Harry Potter- dijo el pelirrojo- no sabes Hermione lo insoportable que ha estado con el tema, lo único que hacía antes de que llegases era lamentarse de la terrible suerte suya de que nos vayamos de vacaciones..no es cierto Harry?

-No es para tanto Ronald Weasley..-dijo el chico seriamente, mas había un brillo de burla en sus ojos- es que eres un exagerado..

-Y tú? Eres la exageración personificada Harry!- dijo el pelirrojo furioso, mientras tomaba la carta bruscamente- por mi me voy a Finlandia y jamás vuelvo si es que tengo que soportarte, jefe!

-Por mi esta bien, si quieres te vas a Siberia, no te olvides de mandarme una postal de vez en cuanto- dijo el chico siguiéndole el juego a su amigo

-Ya chicos, no se pongan así, están muy densos..ni Ron se va a ir a Siberia y ni tu Harry te vas a morir por que nos vayamos de vacaciones, fin de la discusión- dijo la chica parando la ridícula discusión de sus amigos, y antes de que etsos replicaran alzo su mano y dijo con voz lo suficientemente alta- Señorita puede venir por favor?- mientras miraba a una camarera que miraba divertida la escena de los amigos

-Ya esta Hermione en su papel de conciliadora..-susurro Ron burlonamente a Harry, mas la castaña lo escucho y lo pateo por debajo de la mesa, provocando una mueca de dolor en el pelirrojo, quien no pudo evitar gemir por el dolor

-Señorita, para mi un chocolate caliente, y para los dos caballeros un café cortado, uno con leche descremada y bien fuerte, y el otro con leche entera, lo más suave que pueda, con un toque de vainilla..-dijo la chica sabiendo automáticamente lo que sus amigos iban a querer- ah! Se me olvidaba, tráigame por favor un pie de limón, y dos brownies de chocolate..

-Inmediatamente señorita- dijo la muchacha que había copiado a toda prisa lo que le había encargado Hermione

-Muchas gracias- dijo la castaña mientras le sonreía a sus dos amigos que la miraban impresionados

-Como sabías que iba a querer eso?- pregunto Ron impresionado

-A ver Ronald Weasley, te conozco hace 15 años, como pretendes que no sepa tus gustos y los de Harry? Esta es como vez mil que nos vamos a tomar un café los tres..- dijo la chica simplemente

-Sigues siendo una sabe lo todo Hermione, eres incorregible- dijo Harry entre risas, mientras Ron le daba unas palmadas en el homrbo al chico demostrando su total apoyo ante esas palabras

-La gente no cambia Harry, por lo menos en los hábitos adquiridos de toda una vida, yo siempre seré una sabe lo todo, Ron siempre será un glotón y tu por supuesto siempre serás un explotador, jefe- dijo la chica con sarcasmo, logrando sacar nuevas risas por parte del pelirrojo, y una mirada furiosa por parte del moreno

-Ya partiste Hermione- dijo el chico molesto, aunque no podía evitar dibujar una sonrisa en su rostro

-Lo siento tenía que responderte a esa..-dijo la chica en forma de disculpa, pero quedaba más que claro que estaba lejos de sentirse culpable por lo que había dicho

-Hey Hermione, no te he preguntado como han estado lo de tu insomnio, has podido dormir?- pregunto el pelirrojo cambiando de tema, impresionando a la castaña y al moreno

-A que se debe tu pregunta Ron? Como que has cambiado totalmente el tema de que hablábamos- dijo la chica algo impresionada

-Es que te veo más pálida y ojerosa, y bueno quería saber como andaba eso, nada más- dijo el pelirrojo explicándose

-A ya veo- dijo la castaña mirando a sus dos amigos que esperaban una respuesta de ella- bueno si, he podido dormir maravillosamente bien estos días, y bueno desde que termino la guerra también y ya no he tenido esos sueños..-decía la castaña sin mirar a ninguno de sus dos amigos. No quería preocuparlos, ambos no lo estaban pasando mejor que ella, especialmente desde ayer, cuando fueron los tres a visitar a Ginny

-Mientes- dijo Harry tomando el brazo de su amiga

-No miento Harry- dijo la chica evasivamente, mientras comenzaba a buscar en su bolso negro sus cigarros y el encendedor

-Odio cuando haces eso- dijo Ron más triste que enojado

-Hacer que?- pregunto Hermione, sin mirar a sus dos amigos, mientras encendía el cigarro y lo aspiraba fuertemente

-Fumar, crees que esa cosa te va a quitar los nervios? Crees que eso te va a hacer más fácil la situación para que nos digas que en verdad estas durmiendo pésimo y que lo más seguro que has soñado puras mierdas durante todo este tiempo?- pregunto el chico con furia, mientras clavaba sus ojos azules e intensos en los ojos de Hermione

-Demás, me relaja..-dijo la chica mientras botaba el humo por la boca con lentitud- no te enojes conmigo Ron, se que les molesta que les mienta y que no les cuente lo que me pasa, es que solo no quiero preocuparlos más, ya es mucho lo que han cargado con mi dolor..

-Pero eso es lo que queremos hacer Hermione, no entiendes acaso que no nos importa ayudarte cuando la carga es pesada para ti? Eso es lo que hemos hecho durante todos estos años, y es lo que tu has hecho también con nosotros..cuando no estamos bien..-dijo Harry mirando seriamente a su amiga- deja de hacerte la fuerte todo el tiempo, deja que te ayudemos también a cargar con el peso de tu cruz..no nos escondas tu dolor ni tus problemas..

-Harry..-murmuro la chica mientras fumaba otra bocanada de humo- se que es fácil decirlo, por que te lo he dicho a ti y a Ron un sin fin de veces, pero a veces hay cosas que uno por si mismo debe solucionar..su apoyo me ha levantado, y me ha ayudado mucho, pero es tiempo de que yo también tome las riendas de mis problemas, y comenzar a recuperarme, es por eso que..-dijo la chica mientras botaba el humo, iba a continuar hablando, cuando se apareció la camarera con toda la comida

-Muchas gracias- dijeron los tres al unísono

-Bueno continuando, que he decidido irme a Cornwalls, para renacer, levantarme..-continuo la chica, mientras apagaba el cigarro y tomaba un poco de su chocolate caliente- y se que cuento con su apoyo y su ayuda, pero es tiempo que yo vuelva a auto valerme por mi misma..

-Pero si no puedes..-comenzó a decir Ron pero fue interrumpido pro una enérgica Hermione

-Se que van a estar ustedes ahí para ayudarme, para levantarme..eso lo tengo más que claro Ron, y para que tu también lo sepas Harry también se que tu vas a estar ahí- pero me tienen que entender, es mi decisión, ustedes ya han hecho demasiado por mí, es el momento en que yo debo hacer algo por mí, y es por eso que decido irme al lugar que fue en mi infancia mi hogar, donde guardo los más hermosos recuerdos..debo hacerlo..- dijo finalmente la chica

-Sabes que si la tarea se pone difícil que puedes contar con nosotros, cierto?- pregunto Harry con ansiedad al ver que su amiga ya había tomado la resolución de irse, y que no había nada más que hacer que apoyarla

-Lo tengo más que claro queridos amigos, se que van a estar ahí conmigo, ya que lo han estado en las buenas y en las malas, a cada momento, y son lo que más aprecio, son el regalo más maravilloso que Dios me ha dado, y los voy a llevar conmigo a donde quiera que vaya- dijo la chica con una sonrisa- inclusive a Cornwalls..

-Me alegra Hermione, yo también te voy a llevar a donde sea, y a ti también Harry, para que no te pongas celoso- dijo el chico con una sonrisa, tratando de romper la seriedad del ambiente. Ron siempre cuando estaba nervioso, o cuando la situación era fuerte emocionalmente siempre trataba de alegrar el ambiente con una de sus bromas suaves. Ese toque que ponía Ron para ver la vida con un poco más de humor hacía y había hecho que en muchas de las situaciones que habían sido intolerables para el trío de oro de Gryffindor, fuesen más soportables, más llevaderas

-Lo mismo te digo a ti Ron, no quiero que te pongas celoso de mi Mione- dijo el moreno siguiéndole el juego al pelirrojo, quien estaba comiendo con voracidad su brownie

-Tu Mione?- dijo el chico casi atorándose- O sea Potter, ella es mía, solo mía, cierto Hermione?

-Ay chicos son maravillosos- dijo la chica mientras sonreía y lágrimas comenzaban a caer de sus hermosos ojos color miel- no se que hubiese hecho sin ustedes..perdónenme soy una estúpida, es que no se, todo es tan raro, tan complejo..

-Lo sé- murmuro Ron mientras tomaba una de las manos de Hermione y la besaba con ternura- pero verás que con el tiempo las cosas van a ir siendo más simples, y que todo va a volver a la normalidad

-Así que no desesperes, entendiste?- dijo Harry mientras le tomaba la otra mano a la chica queriéndole transmitir a la castaña seguridad- siempre hay luz después de la oscuridad..siempre..ya verás..

-Luz-murmuro la chica con una sonrisa- si, siempre la hay..solo debo encontrarla

-Y se que lo harás, en Cornwalls la encontrarás..- dijo Ron mientras le sonreía a su mejor amiga, quien ante la mirada impresionada de sus amigos se paro de la mesa, dejo un billete, y abrazo a los dos a la vez con fuerza y ternura, besando la cabeza de ambos

-Se que la encontraré- mientras sonreía y se terminaba por secar las lágrimas de su hermoso rostro y les sonreía con dulzura. Y tan rápido como los había abrazado, se alejo caminando con una sonrisa dibujada en sus labios, mirando al mundo de una forma distinta, con una mirada de esperanza

…

**FIN FLASH BACK**

…

Hermione caminaba con más rapidez de lo que podían sus ya adoloridas piernas. Estaba empapada, la tormenta ya había comenzado, y parecían que todas las fuerzas de la naturaleza se esforzasen por hacerle el camino lo más difícil posible. Sabía que a ese ritmo no iba a lograr nada, todavía le quedaba un par de colinas que subir, y otro par de arboledas que recorrer, necesitaba refugió ya, cuando al pensar estas palabras encontró a la vista un gran casa estilo victoriana, que se encontraba en una de las colinas por donde el camino pasaba. Ella conocía ese mansión. En su niñez siempre lo había visitado, era su lugar favorito. Siempre cuando pasaba sus veranos en Cornwalls iba con sus primos a visitarlo y se quedaban largas horas en la extensa sala de esa casa, cual estaba llena de estantes con libros. Hermione ahí conoció la pasión por la lectura, los primeros libros que ella había leído los había sacado de esa gran biblioteca. La casa según ella estaba desabitada hace más de medio siglo, y ella la conocía a la perfección.

Lo había decidido.

Esa casa sería su refugio por esa noche

La mujer empapada, con todo el vestido pegado a su cuerpo frágil y esbelto, y el pelo plasmado en su rostro, se desvió del camino, y comenzó a subir el empinado camino hacia esa mansión que la acogería de esa tormenta. Solo rezaba en su fuero interno de que nadie se encontrase viviendo allí, ya que o sino tendría que continuar su suicida viaje hacia el pueblo y por ende su casa

Paso la verja, cual seguía igual que antes, era negra y alta, de barrotes de hierro. Estaba abierta, era un símbolo de que nadie habitaba en ella. Cruzo un gran jardín delantero, cual tenía como centro una hermosa pileta de unos ángeles botando agua por sus bocas. Se veía tan poco arreglada que eso aumentaba la seguridad de la castaña de que se encontraba totalmente sola. Al llegar a los escalones, los subió sin dudar, y se encontró ante la gran puerta de madera, cual para sorpresa de ella, también se encontraba abierta.

Al entrar Hermione se sintió más relajada que nunca. La casa seguía igual que siempre. Se encontraba en un gran vestíbulo, en el cual estaba lleno de cuadros. El techo era blanco, y estaba adornado por hermosos gravados. Mas al centro del vestíbulo había una gran cúpula, donde al medio había un ventanal en donde llegaba la escasa luz del día. Miro de frente y se encontró con una gran escalera, que subía al piso superior donde se encontraban un sin fin de habitaciones, y otra escalera más que no la veía desde donde se encontraba, que llevaba a un hermoso balcón. A los lados del gran vestíbulo habían dos puertas, una llevaba al comedor, que era un salón más grande que el mismo vestíbulo, en donde ahí también se encontraban las cocinas. La otra puerta llevaba a un pasillo, donde habían tres puertas más, en una había un gran salón de baile, cual estaba conectada a un gran balcón, que daba con el hermoso, pero tenebroso jardín de atrás, la otra pieza era un salón de te, de medianas proporciones, y finalmente en la otra puerta se encontraba la biblioteca, la adorada biblioteca que Hermione tanto amaba.

La chica sin vacilar, tomo la puerta que la llevaría hacia la biblioteca, mientras caminaba segura de que ella era la única que moraba en la enorme casa. La chica al entrar al pasillo en donde estaba la biblioteca, se llevo la desagradable sorpresa de que la casa estaba más deplorable que nunca. La suciedad era extrema, y las hermosas paredes estaban totalmente desteñidas. Ya no habían vestigios de los tiempos de gloria de la hermosa mansión que había sido. Apenada la chica entro en la puerta donde ella recordaba que se encontraba la biblioteca. Al entrar vio algo que la impresiono y atemorizo a la vez

El único lugar bien mantenido de la hermosa mansión era la biblioteca. Esta estaba más hermosa que los tiempos donde Hermione iba a visitarla. Habían más libros que antaño, y estos estaban bien mantenidos, como si alguien cuidase de ellos con mucho amor, como el amor que ella hubiese cuidado esos libros. Lo que le atemorizo fue que la biblioteca estaba iluminada por una chimenea, cuyo fuego iluminaba y le daba vida a toda la estancia. Eso podía significar una sola cosa

No estaba sola

Hermione totalmente atemorizada, y disgustada consigo misma por su intromisión, decidió escapar de ahí en ese mismo instante, antes de que se metiese en problemas. Prefería enfrentarse en la tormenta que encararse con el dueño de la casa

La chica se giro y comenzó a caminar rápidamente hacia la salida, con todo su cuerpo empapado, y sus ojos llenos de temor, cuando escucho un ruido proveniente del pasillo. Los latidos de su corazón aumentaron a mil, estaba totalmente perdida, iba a ser encontrada, no había escapatoria. Sentía que el aire le faltaba cuando vio como la manilla de la puerta de la biblioteca se abría, y se creyó morir cuando se encontró cara a cara con quien jamás pensó en volver a encontrarse

-Vaya, vaya Granger jamás pensé en que volvería a ver tu rostro, y menos en estas circunstancias- dijo Draco Malfoy con un toque de ira e ironía en su voz mientras miraba seriamente a una impresionada Hermione Granger.

…………

………

…

…

…

**FIN CAPÍTULO**

**Hola, como están? Tanto tiempo, espero que no me hayan querido matar por mi ausencia, pero es que en verdad estos meses han sido bastantes estresantes, la salida del colegio, dar la PSU (la cual me fue muy piola, pero entre igual en una buena universidad, aunque no la que quería, pero en verdad estoy feliz igual, ah! Entre a estudiar derecho), la graduación, la fiesta, las fiestas de fin de año, las vacaciones. En fin muy piola, disculpen mi demora, también estaba carente de inspiración, lo siento mucho, pero espero que este capítulo enmendé mi ausencia de estos meses. Lo que pasa es que también estoy muy centrada en mi otro ff, Devuélveme la vida, cual ya va en la recta final en el foro de Warner, lo que absorbe bastante mi creatividad. Pero en fin, en un arranque de inspiración termine este capítulo, antes de irme al Norte. Eso que puse de "tiempo de guerra, tiempo de paz" y otros lo saque de una de mis lecturas favoritas de la Biblia, es de Eclesiastés 3, por si quieren leerlo, vale la pena. Bueno muchas gracias por sus RR, y por su apoyo, espero que les guste mucho lo que actualice, y por favor dejen RR. Nos vemos, muchos besos y cuídense**

**Atte**

**Nacha**

**AGRADECIMIENTOS A:**

**-Elena**

**-Mia Arabella Malfoy**

**-Sra Malfoy**

**-Sigma Artemisa**

**-Terry Moon**

**-Verde Melon**

**-Vero de tom**

**-Aleja M**

**-DanGrint**


	6. El Reencuentro

**6. El Reencuentro**

-Malfoy?..-pregunto la chica atónita, mientras sus ojos se habrían expresivamente. Jamás en su vida pensó que volvería a ver al que había sido marido de su mejor amiga. Jamás. Ella lo había visto por última vez en la noche que Ginny y Olive habían muerto. Nunca más lo había vuelto a ver, ni siquiera en el entierro de su querida amiga, ya que ella había estado en coma por 2 meses luego de la batalla que se llevo la vida de sus seres queridos.

Pero ahí estaba él

Alto y orgulloso. Parecía que el tiempo se había detenido en su cuerpo, ya que no mostraban ni su rostro ni sus expresiones símbolo de que el tiempo hubiese pasado. Pero estaba distinto. Sí, Draco Malfoy distaba mucho a ser quien había sido hace cuatro años. Ahora su mirada, que en antaño había adquirido cierta calidez, gracias a la compañía y luz que le daba Ginny, había desaparecido totalmente. Su mirada era de una frialdad casi cruel, una frialdad que dolía. Pero si uno se atrevía a mirar más allá de esa frialdad, podía encontrar dolor. Un verdadero dolor que el tiempo no lo había logrado curar, ya que eran de esas heridas que nada ni nadie podría llegar a sanarlas. Eran esas heridas que jamás sanaban, que siempre estarían en el alma

-Que pregunta más estúpida Granger, los años te han afectado realmente..quien más voy a ser?- pregunto el chico con sarcasmo y una dureza que habían estremecido a la castaña

-Lo siento..-musito la chica apenada, mas no quería dejarse doblegar ni humillar ante el chico que había sido su peor pesadilla durante muchos años- ahora me doy cuenta que eras tú, especialmente cuando abriste esa bocota de serpiente que tienes Malfoy..- dijo la chica algo molesta mirando al chico fijamente a sus ojos. Si era una batalla entre ellos, ella no se iba a dejar dominar, a pesar de no haberlo visto hace muchos años

-Me da lo mismo, mi sarcasmo es una de mis mejores virtudes..-dijo Draco maliciosamente

-Vaya que valiosos atributos tienes..-dijo la chica lacónicamente, mientras levantaba una ceja y miraba curiosamente al chico- Qué rayos haces acá Malfoy, pregunto la ex Gryffindor?

-El que debe hacer las preguntas acá soy yo, Granger..-dijo el chico autoritariamente, mientras miraba con superioridad a la mujer

-Tú no te vengas a dar aires de superioridad en tierra de nadie..-dijo la chica algo molesta, enfrentando al rubio con la mirada. Sus ojos castaños escrutaban el pálido y delgado rostro del chico. Se veía que estaba más débil que antaño, su cuerpo a pesar de seguir con una buena figura, que a más de una le hubiese quitado el sueño, estaba demasiado delgado, demasiado pálido. Parecía un fantasma, un fantasma gris. Con una carga sobre sus hombros que hacían que el se fuera muriendo cada día más y más..

-Es que esta tierra no es tierra de nadie- dijo el chico sonriendo por primera vez, pero con malicia- veo que has perdido tus dotes de sabe lo todo Granger..lo que hace el tiempo..

-A que te refieres con que esto no es tierra de nadie?- preguntó la castaña ahora impresionada, mientras abría la boca tratando de dar una explicación a las palabras del chico. Tanto así que no se había molestado en responder las ofensas que el chico le había dirigido hirientemente

-Qué esta casa es mía Hermione Granger..-dijo Draco Malfoy mientras sonreía divertido, y caminaba al interior de la gran biblioteca, y se sentaba en un sillón que daba junto al fuego, y sacaba un cigarro que había en una hermosa caja dorada en una cómoda que había junto al sillón- Así que el que da las ordenes acá soy yo..-termino diciendo el chico, mientras prendía el cigarro con un encendedor que había junto a la hermosa caja

-Tuya?- exclamó la chica atónita- eso es imposible! Esta casa había pertenecido pro siglos a unos muggles..

-Y yo se las compre Granger, no hay mayor misterio..fin de la historia- dijo el hombre impacientemente- tú crees realmente que yo estaría caminando por ahí, en un rincón del mundo, sin abrigo, sin un lugar al donde ir?

-Sí..-dijo la chica con astucia- no es eso lo que has hecho durante estos cuatro años Draco Malfoy?

-Veo que has hecho bien las tareas Granger..-dijo el chico mirando a la chica penetrantemente, con sus fríos ojos grises, como el hielo- sí, eso es lo que he hecho, pero ya no..me canse de vagar por el mundo, y de buscar donde no hay nada de nada..así llegué hasta acá y en un acto de locura compre esta mansión..-dijo el chico monótonamente- ahora Granger vas a tener la gentileza de sentarte en ese sillón y decirme que rayos estas haciendo acá..-dijo el chico sonando más a una orden que una invitación

Hermione no se podía negar. Estaba en una situación de lo más desfavorable. Si no había creído que iba a volverse a reencontrar con Draco Malfoy, el hecho de que "su" refugio de tantos veranos ahora le pertenecía a Malfoy la había dejado totalmente anonadada. Que pequeño era el mundo, que terribles coincidencias. Ella parecía una pieza en una tabla de ajedrez, un títere movido por los hilos crueles del destino. Y ella no podía hacer nada, todo pasaba por algo, y el hecho de que su ex peor enemigo se encontraba al frente de ella fumándose un cigarro le demostraba a ella que aunque lo quisiera o no Cornwalls no iba a ser un lugar donde ella fuese a encontrar la paz que ella tanto deseaba, al contrario.

Draco Malfoy iba a ser un factor totalmente perturbante. La chica se sentó todavía algo confundida

-Ahora si quieres te puedes sacar tu chaqueta Granger, no quiero tener una enferma en mi casa..-dijo el chico secamente- veo que el hecho de que sepas que esta es mí casa te tiene algo más cohibida Granger, acaso ahora te intimido?- dijo el chico divertidamente

-Te gustaría Malfoy..-murmuro la chica entre gruñidos, mientras se sacaba la chaqueta y la dejaba al lado de la chimenea secándola, mientras sacaba unos cigarros de su bolsillo, y lo encendía con su encendedor- lo que pasa es que estoy impresionada..

-Sobre qué?- pregunto el chico indiferentemente, mientras sus ojos miraban las llamas

-De las vueltas de la vida..-dijo la chica botando el humo, mientras se sentaba nuevamente en el cómodo sillón, mientras miraba las llamas de la chimenea- de cómo las cosas terminan inesperadamente como uno menos lo hubiese pensado..

-Para de hablar en metáforas y dime a que te refieres con ello..-dijo el chico imperativamente, mientras cruzaba una mirada fría con la castaña, cual en vez de devolverle una mirada glacial, lo miraba como si nada la pudiese molestar

-Esta mansión Malfoy antes era un montón de ruinas..-dijo la chica seriamente- pero lo que único que se mantenía medianamente habitable era esta biblioteca..y bueno en fin cuando pasaba mis veranos en Cornwalls en mi niñez y adolescencia este lugar era mi refugio..el lugar donde me escapaba si me retaban, o donde veníamos a contarnos historias de terror..este lugar era el lugar donde muchas noches de guerra contra Voldemort y los mortífagos..-dijo la chica mientras entrecerraba los ojos evocando los recuerdos- y yo no había entrado a la Orden me venía a refugiar acá junto a mis amigos, o a veces sola..para pensar..sobre todos los cambios que se estaban produciendo en mí vida sin que yo lo quisiese..

-Vaya Granger..tienes suerte de haber tenido un lugar así..-dijo el rubio, mientras botaba el humo por la boca con indiferencia- yo jamás lo tuve..solo mi mente era mi refugio, y bueno ella..

Hermione no iba a preguntarle quien era esa persona ya que lo podía adivinar en las facciones y en los ojos del rubio que miraban la nada como algo natural. Ese alguien era Ginny, y ella ya no estaba..el ya no tenía nada, ningún refugio más que su soledad, más que su nada..

-Ojala que encuentres en este lugar un refugio para ti, Malfoy- dijo Hermione sinceramente. Se había sorprendido de haber pronunciado esas palabras, pero es que estas habían brotado con la mayor naturalidad del mundo. Por primera vez en su vida estaba teniendo una conversación medianamente madura con Draco Malfoy, y eso la dejaba impresionada. No estaban hablando ni de sangre ni de odios pasados. Solo de ellos.

-Ojala..aunque lo dudo, he pasado y he vivido por tanto que ya no creo en nada..-dijo Draco Malfoy con indiferencia, como si ya estuviese acostumbrado de no encontrarle el sentido a nada, ni a su vida

-Debes creer en algo Malfoy, la vida es demasiado terrible si no te apoyas en alguna creencia o esperanza..-dijo la chica con firmeza, esperando darle un poco de esperanza a ese hombre tan desesperanzado

-La vida es terrible Granger..-sentenció el chico con dureza, dando por terminado una conversación que lo estaba dejando vulnerable ante la persona que el menos hubiese querido- Así que por que estas acá?- pregunto el chico bruscamente, dejando impresionada a la chica por su impredecible forma de ser, tanto así que encendió la furia en ella

-Mira caminaba por acá y dije que hermosa mansión, tan bien cuidada que tengo ganas que entrar para auto relatarme historias de fantasmas..es por eso que estoy acá- dijo la chica profundamente molesta. Era obvia la respuesta. Llovía y necesitaba refugio, que mejor refugio que la mansión donde ella había vivido grandes experiencias que la marcarían de por vida, como haber concebido en esa misma habitación a Olive.

-Y tú ya tenías que salir con el sarcasmo, maldita sea Granger-dijo el chico duramente mirando a la chica fieramente

-No me digas que tu no lo has hecho- exclamo la chica furiosa- tú partiste ofendiéndome cuando yo no te había echo nada, y luego te pones de lo más cortante, se que no fuimos jamás los mejores amigos ni nada, pero por lo menos un poco de respeto..que se yo..

-Respeto?- interrumpió el chico, con altivez, mientras se paraba del sillón bruscamente y lanzaba la colilla del cigarro a la chimenea- tu quieres que te respete sangre sucia?

-No me vengas con pensamientos tan arcaicos como la limpieza de sangre Malfoy!- dijo la chica serenamente, mas con un tono de amargura en la voz- tú sabes perfectamente que la sangre no te hace superior..no me digas cosas que ni tu mismo te las crees..

-Qué sabes sobre lo que yo creo?- preguntó Draco furiosamente

-Más de lo que tú crees- dijo la chica seriamente- se que mi mejor amiga no se habría casado con un ser que pensase así, y ...

-Cállate Granger..-dijo el chico cortantemente, como en tono de advertencia, mientras alzaba un dedo hacia la castaña amenazadoramente- por el bien tuyo no hables de ella en mi presencia..

El rostro de Draco se había crispado de dolor y furia. Furia era lo que sentía el, en su máximo significado. Furia por que la vida le había arrebatado lo único bueno que tenía su vida, lo único que le daba sentido a su vida. Ahora el era un fantasma, un ser sin sentimientos, que había arrancado al dolor y no lo había enfrentado con fortaleza..

-Malfoy debes superarlo..-dijo la chica suavemente mientras acercaba uno de sus pasos hacia el rubio que ahora se encontraba en el marco de la puerta, apoyando uno de sus brazos, mirando furiosamente a la castaña

-Tú sabes que esas cosas no se superan Granger!- replico el hombre enojado, mientras caminaba hacia la chica con violencia y la sostenía por sus dos brazos con brusquedad- tú sabes que ese dolor te persigue por donde quiera que uno vaya, tú lo sabes..maldita sea..

-Lo sé, pero debes superarlo, aprender a vivir..mira en que te has transformado Draco Malfoy! Mira lo que eres..un fantasma..eres nada- grito la chica desesperada, y por el dolor que le causaban las fuertes manos que aprisionaban sus delgados brazos

-No me vengas tú con que yo soy un fantasma, tú eres peor que yo Granger!- dijo el chico soltando con brusquedad a Hermione, haciendo que esta cayese al suelo, adolorida- Vienes acá con la idea de que yo supere el dolor que me causa la muerte de Ginny, y también con esa mierda de que debo superar los problemas y creer en algo para que mi vida no sea tan angustiosa y terrible..pero déjame decirte algo Granger estoy acostumbrado a la vida que llevo, y tus "maravillosas y esperanzadoras" palabras, no van a salvarme ya que estoy condenado..- dijo el chico con frialdad y furia- ya ni me interesa salvarme..

-Malfoy...no sabes lo que dices..-murmuro la chica parándose aturdida, mirando fijamente los furiosos ojos del chico

-Callate y escucha atenta una vez en tu vida Hermione Granger..-dijo el chico duramente- no seas cínica, acepta que tu también sufres, que tu también revives cada noche la noche en donde Ginny y tu hija murieron..acepta que te escapas del dolor de que las cosas no resultaron tal como tú querías, que no nos juntaríamos Ginny, ni yo ni tus amigos ni tú un café todos los domingos junto a nuestros hijos, supera que no te casaste con Weasley y que no tienes una hermosa hijita llamada Olive, ni que..

-Cállate desgraciado- grito la castaña llena de odio mientras empujaba al rubio con fuerzas contra la pared, y apoyaba sus fuertes pero delgadas manos contra el pecho de él con furia- cállate maldita bestia, no sabes lo que he vivido ni lo que he sufrido..tu perdiste a Ginny maldita sea! Pero yo la perdí a ella, a Ron y a mi hija, mi pequeña hija que la amaba desde el momento que supe que la esperaba..que sabes tú de tener vida en tu vientre, sangre de tu sangre, carne de tu carne, y que esta se hubiese muerto en ti!- grito la chica mientras más lágrimas salían de su rostro, mientras golpeaba el pecho del rubio, cual la miraba taciturno, a pesar del daño que le estaba causando la castaña- No lo sabes! Por que no fuiste madre! Sí, huyo del dolor, corro lo más rápido y posible, y me aferro a Dios por que o sino estaría como estuve hace unos años, cortándome las venas!..y preguntándole a la vida el por que de tan horrible dolor, el por que de mi miserable existencia cuando ya no me quedaba nada y lo único que deseaba era que la muerte me llevase..- dijo desesperada, dejando de golpear al rubio, mientras se alejaba de él ciegamente entre lágrimas- solo quiero que las personas no sufran lo mismo que yo, que sean más fuertes que yo..por que yo verdaderamente viví un infierno..un horroroso infierno..que no se lo deseo ni a la misma Pansy Parkinson..ni a ti Draco Malfoy..

-Granger que haces?- pregunto el chico al ver como la castaña tomaba la chaqueta con brusquedad y torpeza de la repisa de donde se estaba secando

-Irme, lo más lejos de tus palabras ignorantes, de tu oscuridad, de tu persona que solo provoca en mí caos..- dijo la chica empujando al chico débilmente, para que no la detuviese- Espero y deseo no verte nunca más..y aunque no me creas deseo también que le encuentres sentido a tu vida..que resurjas..A Dios..

Y diciendo esto Hermione Granger, llorosa y débil dejo la cálida biblioteca, dejando a un impactado Draco Malfoy, cual sentía como una opresión se apoderaba en su pecho, no dejandolo respirar. Sí, angustia. Sabía que la mujer que había salido recién de su hogar tenía razón.

-También te deseo lo mejor Granger..-dijo el hombre girándose hacia la salida de la biblioteca, tras unos diez minutos de estar parado en la misma posición de cuando la castaña había abandonado la habitación- Pero no puedo desear no verte nunca más..se que no es lo que nos tiene preparado la vida, por desgracia nuestra..

………

……

…

…

**FIN CAPÍTULO**

…

…

……

………

**Hola chicas como están? Tanto tiempo en verdad, que atroz en verdad, perdónenme por no haber actualizado en todo este tiempo, pero es que estaba carente de inspiración, y aparte con la universidad y con devuélveme la vida, en verdad he estado colapsada. Lo siento de verdad, peor bueno acá les deje un capítulo bastante intenso, aunque en verdad cortito por desgracia, pero el tiempo escasea, en verdad. Voy a tratar de actualizar lo más rápido posible, y bueno les quería decir que no crean que acá es el final para estos dos personajes, ya que es solo el comienzo, ya verán que la vida los va a volver a unir nuevamente muy pronto, en circunstancias no muy agradables, pero bueno es lo que hay. Bueno que les vaya muy bien, gracias por sus RR, y bueno quería invitarlas a pasarse por un One shot que escribí para celebrar todos los RR de Devuélveme la vida, se llama "Miénteme". Bueno gracias, y dejen RR por favor. Cuídense, nos estamos viendo!**

**Atte**

**Nacha**

**AGRADECIMIENTOS A:**

**-Lara Malfoy Lynn**

**-Sakura Granger**

**-Alexia Nea Malfoy**

**-Fatima Girl**

**-Dan Grint**

**-Kokoro (Ginny Potter)**

**-Hel. Hel**

**-Victoria Malfoy**

**-Terry Moon**

**-Ishi**

**-Ana**

**POR FAVOR DEJEN RR!**

**GRACIAS, NOS VEMOS!**


	7. Culpable

**Te necesito**

…

…

**7. Culpable**

…

Hermione Granger corría por los rústicos caminos de Cornwalls con la lluvia golpeando su delgado cuerpo. El barro era cada vez más empezó y se adhería sin compasión a sus zapatillas, mojándolas. Lágrimas Caían sin compasión por su pálido pero hermoso rostro. Cuanto dolor expresaba aquel rostro, que había venido a buscar esperanzas a aquel lugar, y se había encontrado con el mismo demonio ahí

¿En qué maldito juego del destino ella estaba metida?

Todo se había ido a la mierda, desde que sus ojos se cruzaron los ojos grises de Malfoy. A pesar de todo, el seguía siendo el mismo. Las personas no pueden cambiar su ser intrínsico, y eso ella lo estaba comprobando en el caso de Malfoy. No había cambiado en absoluto, y cuanto le dolía aquello. Seguía siendo el mismo ser insensible y cruel, y parecía que la muerte de Ginny había empeorado el mal en el interior de ese hombre

De repente Hermione cayó al suelo estrepitosamente, golpeándose con violencia las rodillas, mas no su rostro, ya que gracias a sus buenos reflejos, pudo poner sus manos justo a tiempo para no golpearse en su rostro. Su cuerpo quedo empapado, mas no le importaba a ella. No le importaba nada de nada. Por ella, que la muerte la llevase ahí mismo

Esa conversación que había tenido con Malfoy la había destrozado y la había desmoralizado de una manera terrible. Sus palabras habían hecho que se diera cuenta que por más que corriera, por más lejos que estuviese del lugar de los hechos, los recuerdos, las pesadillas la iban a perseguir para siempre. Y hasta a ella misma le costaba creer que algún día iba a soportar el peso de su error; el peso de haber ido a luchar a la Orden del Fénix y ser víctima del inclemente ataque de Pansy Parkinson

Harry y Ron le habían dicho que no era su culpa haberse justo encontrado con la malvada y desquiciada Pansy Parkinson. Que hay cosas que no se pueden controlar y que ella no tuvo responsabilidad de haberse encontrado en la situación menos apropiada. Que ella sólo había tenido la buena intención de proteger a sus amigos, y que no había buscado intencionadamente la muerte de Olive.

Pero a pesar de todos los argumentos que le diesen sus dos queridos amigos, ella jamás dejaría de sentirse culpable. Ella había ido, sea por los motivos que fuese a ese lugar, y había muerto su hija. Y punto. No se podría perdonar jamás haberla perdido por su negligencia, por no haber podido ser más fuerte y enfrentarse a esa mujer.

Hermione seguía poseída por sus sentimientos de culpa, lo que provocaba que la oscuridad la fuese poseyendo más y más. Y cada vez le importaba menos moverse donde estaba, ya que era tal la tristeza y la culpabilidad que ya no le quedaba fuerzas para nada. Por cada minuto que pasaba su cuerpo se debilitaba más y más, a causa del frío y de la lluvia.

Malfoy tenía tanta razón diciéndole que no podía escapar de aquel dolor. Y lentamente ella fue cerrando los ojos, perdiendo la conciencia y la noción de donde estaba. Sin importarle su vida, ya que en esos momentos se sentía inmensamente vacía

**Flash Back**

Una joven mujer abrió lentamente los ojos. Le costo en un principio ambientarse a la iluminación de aquella habitación en donde ella se encontraba. Era una pieza de no muy grandes dimensiones, pintada de color blanco. Al frente de ella podía ver una gran mesa plagada de hermosas flores, de los más vividos colores.

Lentamente la mujer fue dándose cuenta que se encontraba en una cama de clínica, ya que su brazo estaba conectado a un suero. Seguramente aquello era lo que la alimentaba.

¿Desde cuando estaba en aquella cama, inconsciente?

¿Por qué estaba en aquella cínica?

¿Qué es lo que había pasado?

Trato de sentarse sobre su cama, más un fuerte dolor recorrió todo su cuerpo, impidiéndole moverse

-Mierda, ¿cómo salgo de esta?- bufó la mujer desesperada, al no poder moverse, ya que al hacerlo el dolor se intensificaba más y más, hasta hacerse insoportable

De repente ella escucho unos pasos en el pasillo, cuales se acercaban a la habitación de ella. Por lo que esta, volvió a ponerse en una posición en la que pareciese dormida, y cerro los ojos, a la espera de las personas que iban a ingresar en aquella habitación

-¿Cómo esta?- pregunto una voz seriamente, mientras ingresaba junto a otra persona a aquella pieza. Aquella voz la mujer podía reconocerla claramente. Una alegría inundo todo su ser, por fin era alguien conocido. Cada vez más la sensación de extrañeza iba abandonando su persona

-Sinceramente señor Potter es un milagro que ella sobreviviera, la tortura que la señorita Granger padeció fue terrible..-dijo una voz que Hermione no podía reconocer, ya que jamás la había escuchado en su vida- Es una lástima que la guagua que llevaba en su vientre haya padecido..

-Sí lo se, Ron esta destrozado..-dijo tristemente Harry Potter. Su voz estaba más ronca que nunca, parecía estar sufriendo fuertemente- Y más encima con la muerte de Ginny..

-Lo siento mucho, señor Potter..-dijo con dolor aquél hombre que parecía ser el médico

-Muchas gracias..-dijo Harry con un poco de angustia en su voz- Sólo espero que esto termine pronto, son demasiadas perdidas, es demasiado el dolor. La guerra nos esta descorazonando y destrozando a todos..La guerra nos ha matado, como mato a Ginny Weasley, como mato a la pequeña Olive..

-¡Dios!..-exclamó el doctor con tristeza, mientras su cara se cubría de dolor- ¿Cuándo acabará este infierno?

-Cuando yo mate a ese desgraciado..-dijo Harry Potter con odio en su voz, mientras sus pasos se dirigían hacia la cama donde se encontraba Hermione, cual supuestamente continuaba inconsciente. Este le acarició la frente con dulzura, mas al tocarla pudo darse cuenta que algo no andaba bien. Fijo sus ojos verdes en el rostro de la castaña, y pudo ver como esta tenía los ojos abiertos desmesuradamente, y como lágrimas caían por sus ojos

Ella había escuchado todo. Había descubierto la verdad de la peor de las formas

-¿Hermione?- preguntó el niño que vivió con temor en su voz- ¡Hermione Dios mío!..-exclamó el chico más fuerte, tomando con delicadeza los delgados hombros de la mujer que yacía en aquella cama, llorando con elr ostro imperturbeble. Era una visión de lo más macabra y estremecedora

-¿Ha despertado?- preguntó el médico, acercándose a la cama donde la muchacha yacía, con la mirada perdida- Ha escuchado todo, esta bajo un trauma..-dijo el médico preocupado, mientras tocaba las mejillas de las castaña, golpeándolas suavemente para que esta reaccionara- Señor Potter va a buscar ayuda ahora mismo, debemos anestesiarla..

Harry no dudo en las palabras del doctor y salió corriendo de aquel lugar, con la mirada más triste y preocupada que jamás se pudo ver en el.

-Señorita Granger..escúcheme..-dijo el doctor, estando ya sólo con ella en aquella habitación- Señorita Granger, por favor reaccione..-decía el hombre tratando se sentar el cuerpo de Hermione, cual no se movía en lo más absoluto-Dios, esto es serio, necesito ayuda..-grito el doctor alarmado, al ver como más lágrimas caían del rostro de Hermione, cuyo rostro, a pesar del llanto, seguía sin expresar ningún sentimiento. Sus labios se movían de manera casi imperceptible, y murmuraba palabras sin coherencia

-La mate..-murmuro esta, cada vez más claro y fuerte. Mientras sus ojos se abrían desmesuradamente

El doctor palideció de una manera mortecina. Era ya claro que ella había escuchado la conversación que había tenido con Harry Potter. ¿Cómo había sido tan negligente de halar un tema tan delicado al frente de una paciente inconsciente? ¿Cómo había cometido tal craso error? Ahora la salud psicológica de su paciente corría un serio riesgo, ya que enterarse de la muerte de su hija de tal manera, era verdaderamente traumático

-La mate..-dijo ahora totalmente fuerte, entre los brazos del doctor y en un movimiento totalmente impredecible, la castaña, empujo con brusquedad a aquel doctor que la estaba intentando de tranquilizar vanamente. La muerte de un hijo es un dolor que jamás desaparecería, especialmente si es que la madre se sentía culpable, como lo estaba haciendo aquella mujer, que desde ese momento había muerto. Hermione Granger jamás volvería ha ser la misma, jamás volvería a sonreír de manera verdadera, ya que ella sentía que había asesinado a su hija, a su preciada hija.

Hermione se paro rápidamente de aquella cama, y con un movimiento brusco se saco las agujas que estaban en su ante brazo y que la conectaban con unos sueros

-Por favor Hermione, trate de calmarse..-decía el doctor suplicante desde el suelo, mientras trataba de pararse, pero un dolor intenso abrazaba su tobillo izquierdo. Aquella mujer lo había empujado con demasiada fuerza

-La mate, la mate..-decía ella cada vez más fuerte, mientras se alejaba de aquel hombre vestido de blanco, y se acercaba hacia un mesón lleno de artefactos médicos, de los cuales se encontraba un pequeño bisturí. La castaña, como si estuviese en trance, se lo acercó a su delgado y hermoso cuello

-Por favor alguien ayúdeme..-grito el doctor desaforado, mientras se incorporaba a duras penas del suelo. Sus ojos estaban desorbitados de terror. Aquello jamás debería haber sucedido, pero ahí esta pasando, aquella terrible escena, donde una madre se había enterado, que por no cuidarse, por arriesgarse, había perdido a su hija. Cuanto dolor, cuanto desequilibrio había en aquella mirada. Esos ojos castaños estaban muertos, muertos en vida, y cuanto sufrió por ella

-Sólo quiero morir, con ella..-dijo Hermione Granger, saliendo de aquel trance en que ella había estado. Mirando fijamente a aquel médico, que la miraba suplicante- Concédame ese deseo, sólo quiero dejar se existir, dejar de pensar en que yo la asesine por que querer hacer cosas que no me correspondían en aquel estado..

-Hermione por favor, tú no eres la culpable de que ella haya muerto..-dijo el doctor con la voz entre cortada a causa de la emoción, y de la tensión que estaba sufriendo

-La mate..-exclamó nuevamente con violencia- Ahora que lo recuerdo todo, se que fui donde los mortífagos y me enfrenté a ellos..Fue ese exceso de valor, esa temeridad mía, la que asesino a mi hija y a la de Ron..-dijo ella con impotencia en su voz- No merezco vivir doctor, y usted lo sabe..

-Por supuesto que sí mereces vivir, todos merecen una segunda oportunidad..-dijo el doctor tratando de tranquilizar a esa mujer que de nuevo estaba perdiendo la calma, y eso podía ser peligroso. Veía la determinación en su mirar

-Ron me odia..-dijo ella cada vez más triste. Las lágrimas caían por sus ojos, mas ella no hacía nada por limpiarlas- Yo mate a nuestra hija, y no merezco vivir, ojala que algún día me perdone..

-No tengo nada que perdonarte, Hermione..-dijo una voz por detrás de ella

La mujer se giró, y pudo ver al frente de ella a Ron Weasley. Pero que distinto estaba. Ya no había rasgos del muchacho risueño, miedoso y positivo. Ahí, al frente de ella, estaba un hombre, gris y triste. Sus ojos azules había perdido la vivacidad que lo caracterizaba. Debajo de sus ojos había unas ojeras negras y profundas. Su pelo pelirrojo estaba totalmente despeinado

Detrás del pelirrojo se encontraba Harry Potter, cuyos ojos verdes miraban a su amiga con profunda lástima. El también parecía destruido. Es que todos lo estaban, ya que en aquella noche, en el cuartel de la Orden del Fénix habían perdido demasiados seres queridos. La muerte de ellos, era algo que iba a pesar en sus hombros durante muchos años, mas en su conciencia para la eternidad

-Eres tú la que me tienes que perdonar, yo no te protegí como debí..-dijo el muchacho caminando hacia ella lentamente, con una mano levantada hacia ella

-Yo debí haberte echo caso Ron..-dijo la castaña tristemente, mientras bajaba el bisturí que tenía en su cuello, dejando un pequeño rastro de sangre- Yo debí haberte escuchado, pero ya no lo hice..y ella esta muerta..Por mí culpa..- dijo la castaña, mientras más lágrimas caían sobre su rostro

-No Hermione, no es tu culpa, no te culpes más por algo que no has hecho..-dijo el chico con la vos a punto de quebrarse por culpa del llanto, mientras acortaba la distancia con el cuerpo pequeño y delgado de la muchacha, y con sus fuertes brazos la abrazó con desesperación.

Hermione no pudo evitarlo, y soltando el bisturí que había estado en sus manos, abrazó con fuerza a aquel hombre que ella quería demasiado para poderlo expresar con palabras. Sólo quería dormirse en aquellos brazos, y que estos la protegieran del dolor, del infierno que se había instalado en su interior.

…

…

**Fin flash back**

…

…

Podía sentir como unas suaves sabanas cubrían su cuerpo. Ya no sentía frío, ni miedo ni angustia. Lo peor había pasado. Podía sentir que se encontraba segura, pero al abrir sus ojos se dio cuenta de que no se encontraba en ningún lugar que a ella le pareciese muy conocido. De hecho, para nada. No podía reconocer aquel lugar. Jamás había estado en él.

Hermione se sentó adoloridamente. Todo el cuerpo le dolía, y sentía su cuerpo hirviendo. Parecía como si tuviese una fuerte fiebre, y eso ella no lo ponía en duda, después de haber perdido la conciencia en la mitad de una carretera embarrada, bajo una torrencial lluvia, no era ninguna razón de poco peso para no creer que estaba con fiebre

La mujer tenía un fuerte dolor de cabeza, gracias a la fiebre, y por la tensión que había sufrido en sueños. Odiaba tener que soñar con cosas que le había pasado en el pasado, especialmente tratándose de experiencias que habían resultado traumantes para ella. Sólo quería dejar de vivir por segunda vez lo que había vivido en aquella oscura época de su vida

La mujer se paro débilmente de la cama, y estuvo a punto de caer al suelo. Verdaderamente se sentía terrible, no debería haberse parado, pero el hecho de encontrarse en aquella hermosa habitación, que ella desconocía, le inquietaba profundamente.

Camino unos pasos tambaleantemente, cuando sintió que alguien desde laoscuridad se movía hacia ella. Pudo sentir como una mano cálida tomaba su brazo desnudo, y sin ver el rostro, ni escuchar su voz, pudo adivinar de quien se trataba

Draco Malfoy

…

**FIN CAPÍTULO**

…

Hola, como están? Espero que demasiado bien..Perdonen la demora, ya se que me demore varios meses, pero la falta de inspiración con este ff estaba muy latente. No podía escribirlo, pero ahora no se, ayer me inspire y pude escribirles un capítulo. NO es largo, pero espero que les guste mucho. Aquí revele un poco más el trauma que vivió Hermione con la muerte de Olive..Bueno ahora me despido, estoy en un almuerzo familiar celebrando el 18 de septiembre jaja, viva Chile, y el cumpleaños de mí querida madre..Besos, y nos vemos, gracias por sus RR, y por fa dejen algunos, acepto críticas y todo..

Besos, las quiere

Atte

Nacha

**AGRADECIMIENTOS A: **

**-Fatima Girl**

**-Heydi Felton mx.**

**-Trikipeke**

**-Zhirru Urie**

**-Pau Malfoy**

**-Dan Grint**

**-Ana**

**-Lula Black**

**-Terry Moon**

**-Daria Sandman**

**-Monalisa 17**

**-Ishi-Dra**

**-Malfoy te amo**

**-Alenk**

**-Oromalfoy**

**MUCHAS GRACIAS POR SUS RR!**

**NOS VEMOS!**


End file.
